KP in The Curse of Camp WannaWeep
by Aero Tendo
Summary: The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? How does it involve Ron? This is that story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

**AN:** The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**(Scene long before the camp was built)**_

The natives who lived on the land had done so for many, many generations and now someone had come to take their land away from them. They had a very powerful Shaman amongst them but even he could not undo what happening.

Many men surrounded the natives with weapons in their hands while all they had were their arrows and spears. One of them even had explosives that could be tossed from their hands that was something the size of an acorn.

The Shaman walks up to the front of the group and says, "You may be able to force us physically from our lands with your advanced weapons, but you can never remove our spirits or the spirits of our ancestors who still exist here."

He stares at the leader of the men who is frowning in anger at him with that messy blond hair of his sticking out from under his hat. The Shaman then says as he raises his arms high into the air, "Until this land is restored to us, it shall be cursed forevermore, a place of evil that will haunt and bring bad luck to all those who step foot upon it!"

The Shaman notices that the men around the blond, angry man seem to stir and whisper amongst themselves before he continues, "The angry spirits of my people will be especially hard on all of you and your evil children, bringing ill misfortune to your family and their descendants and on down the line until your lineage is no more!"

The Shaman didn't want the curse to last forever though, for even as angry as he was, he still had compassion within his heart. So he says, "Only the good shall have any kind of compassion from the spirits but still, until the spirits are satisfied with the return of our people to the lands or until your family does enough good to overcome the evil that you have done within your lifetime!" He points at the blond leader to make sure that there was no doubt that the majority of the curse would weigh heaviest upon the man.

The man growls, "Look you con-artist, I don't believe in any of that magic crap. It doesn't exist, so you can't scare me! If you had wanted to keep this land, you should have paid for it!"

The Shaman says, "We have lived here for far longer than you and your government has existed."

The man shakes his head, "So what? We are the ones with the knowledge of how to turn this puddle of water into something more better. We are the ones with the might to push around you savages to get what we want!"

The Shaman growls at the man's words and says, "And just who are you? What makes you the leader of this group?"

The blond haired man takes the gun from his holster and points it at the Shaman as he says, "I am Pevil Stoppable and this weapon here, along with the funding I am getting to drive you out so this land can be developed is what makes me the leader!"

The Shaman narrowed his eyes at Pevil and says, "The men of your Stoppable family shall never be a leader again until the curse is lifted. This I promise you Mr. Pevil Stoppable."

Pevil just shrugs and says, "Whatever, as long as I get paid in this life... I don't care whatever happens to the other losers in my family."

The Shaman says coldly, "You truly are an evil man, motivated by greed with no thought to yourself or others."

Pevil just snorts and says, "Yeah, you've got me pegged all right. Now why don't you be a good little man and tell your little boys with their sticks to put away their weapons and get off of our property?"

The Shaman looks around and sees that many of Pevil's people would be hurt and his people might be wiped out if he chose to tell his people to fight.

After a long few moments, the Shaman turns around and say, "My people! We must do as they say and leave our lands! Have faith that one day our ancestors will return our land to us and the people who forced us off will pay!"

The people all turn around to go get their stuff from their homes while Pevil sends some of his men forward to keep an eye on them. The warriors grumble and almost attack the few men sent to observe but since they didn't do anything too threatening, the warriors don't do anything to provoke them either.

The Shaman leads his people out of the area with Pevil and his men making sure that they stay out and relocate them onto a reservation just outside of what would become Middleton.

As the natives settle in onto their new land and in their new homes, the Shaman was certain that any who was foolish to try to settle upon their land would meet a sad fate indeed, though none would be sadder than that of the Stoppable clan.

* * *

**AN:** Pevil Stoppable or aka Pretty Evil Stoppable as I like to call him. More happens in Chapter 2! Can anyone guess what? What did you all think of Pevil being from the Stoppable clan? (every family has their evil members) 


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 2: The Curse

_(Middleton area of the past)_

The blond man known as Pevil began to have a string of bad luck from the very day that he was paid for relocating all the natives.

The first sign of his bad luck was when he went to walk out of the office where he had gotten the check and ended up tripping and falling headfirst into a garbage pail which then became lodged on his head!

After many attempts, he was finally able to get it off his head and out of the office but his luck continued to follow him where just before he could ride off on his horse, the clasp which held the saddle upright mysteriously became loose and so when he started forward, the saddle slid around with him still in it and he fell off head first into the ground!

Pevil just shook it off to having a bad day and walked to the bank where after depositing his check and leaving, some thieves used a 'smidgen' too much dynamite and ended up blowing half the bank, including the record of his deposit even though he'd taken a sizeable amount to treat his wife with.

Pevil didn't learn of the bank's destruction until the next day, which was after he had treated her to an expensive night on the town and they had gotten very drunk that night.

When Pevil had learned of the bank losing all the money he had deposited and having only half of what he'd taken out of the bank left, he was devastated!

The man refused to sign another check over to Pevil, as he had no way of knowing that Pevil was trying to pull a fast one on him.

A few days later, Pevil was able to find a job so he could put some food on the table before the money he had left was all gone. However, he was in for a shock when his wife Shivia announced that she was pregnant and since an abortion was out of the question, he went to find even more work so he could afford the cost of raising a child.

The only job that Pevil could find that would be of any help was ironically upon the very land he had helped evict the natives from. He ended up being part of the construction crewmen where he had to build the cabins for the new camp that was going to be called Camp Wannaweep.

Pevil came to somehow see the irony in the name as the tasks that he went through seemed to more harder, more demanding and even the fellow workers seemed to be cruel to him by playing practical jokes and calling him a loser whenever he faltered.

The construction even took longer than he had been told it would originally take. When he signed up for the job, he had been told it would only be for 3-4 months but it instead took 2 full years to fully build!

During that time, Pevil had seen his luck sour even more as things would break in the camp shortly after he had either just built it or just fixed it and because it happened to him more than any other person, he gained the reputation of "Cursed Pevil" around the camp.

Pevil didn't know what to do, he had even had people watch what he did very carefully to see if he was sabotoging the world on purpose somehow but when a pipeline mysteriously clogged and burst shortly after he had hooked it up, a log cabin support rotted and collapsed, the flag pole's base didn't hold and it fell right over to crush some just-then delivered supplies for the workers, even the three inspectors couldn't argue that he was just plain unlucky.

Pevil wanted as much as the bosses to quit the job but somehow he'd signed an ironclad contract that pretty much said that he HAD to work until the completion of the camp!

The real and final blow to Pevil had come when just on the day of the camp finally being completed, he got a message from his wife stating that she'd met someone else and was leaving him, leaving the child with him to raise all on his own!

_(Present Day)_

Ron's father was tired of the way the attic looked as he looked around, seeing all the dust and various old things that many would call "Junk" but to him was simply a part of his heritage.

Some of the stuff had been around for generations and needed a thorough cleaning and even though some of the really important things were stored in a fireproof warehouse elsewhere in town, there were just a few important items from his family's past that he kept out.

He heads back downstairs and looks around, finding only his wife in the house, pre-rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Walking up to her he says, "Honey, have you seen Ronald?"

She shakes her head and says, "No, but try Kim's house. He's always over there doing something."

He nods and walks over to the phone in the kitchen and presses a well-worn button that would dial the number to Kim Possible's house. He then walks into the living room with the cordless as he waits for the phone to pick up at the Possible household.

A pleasant female voice picks up and says, "Hello, This is Mrs. Dr. Possible speaking." He smiles for a moment before he says, "Hello, this is Ronald's father, is he there by any chance?"

Mrs. Dr. P. says, "Yes, he's here. Hold on and I'll get him for you." Silence follows for a minute or two before the sound of a phone exchanging hands is heard.

Ron says, "Hey dad, what's up?"

Ron's father knows how Ron is going to react but he had to get it done sooner or later. He takes a deep breath for a moment before he says, "Ronald, I'd like you to come home. I have a task for you to do here."

Ron looks nervously at the phone on his end and seriously hoped it wasn't another garage cleaning, he couldn't take having to see that garden gnome again even if it had been in his family for a long time.

Ron says, "What is it? Can it wait until later? KP and I were going to go to the mall."

Ron's father shakes his head a little as he says, "I'm sorry Ronald, but I really want the attic to be cleaned up. But if you do a good job, I'll pay you so that maybe you and Kimberly can go catch a flick when you're finished with enough for a snack at Bueno Nacho."

He hated to bribe Ron like that but the offer of being able to do something with Kim _and_ buy food at his favorite fast food place would make it all but too irresistible to turn down.

Ron says over the phone a bit excitedly, "Alright! You've got it dad!" A pause before he adds, "Can KP help too?"

Ron's father says, "I don't mind that she helps, just as long as it gets done before suppertime."

Ron's smile in his voice is heard as he says, "Boo-yah! We'll be right over then!" before the sound of air whistling is heard and then Mrs. Dr. Possible's voice is heard as she says, "They're are on their way and I've got to go to the hospital. I was just paged. I'll call later to see how things went ok?"

Ron's father nods as he says, "That'll be fine, and good luck at the hospital."

Mrs. Dr. P says, "Thank you, and bye now" before she hangs up the phone.

(_A minute later)_

Ron and Kim both walk through the front door and after a brief greeting from the two teens, they are lead up into the attic where there is barely any walking room for the three people as it was so crammed.

Ron's father says, "Ronald, I want this attic cleaned but please try not to break anything up here. Many of the things up here are very old and can't be replaced."

Ron says, "You don't need to worry, I am a man who knows the meaning of fragile!"

Kim gives Ron a skeptical look and says, "Since when?" before Ron gives that look of defeat and says, "Fine… she does, but I promise to be careful."

Ron's father says, "If you two do a good job and have it all done by suppertime, I'll make it worth your while. I'll be back when it is almost time to eat." He pauses and then says, "Oh, Kimberly… will you be staying for dinner?"

Kim glances at her friend Ron and then back at his father before she says, "It is very sweet of you to offer, but I think Ron and I have plans for dinner already."

Ron's father nods and says, "Very well then. I will return later then to see how things went with the cleaning." He then walks down the stairs.

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "I thought you were going to accept for a minute KP… Thanks"

Kim shrugs as she smiles and says, "No big Ron, I wouldn't forget that we have a anniversary tonight." She then looks around and says, "Now let's get this done and have that dinner we've got planned."

Ron looks around with despair on his face as he can see many old things needing a good dusting and many, many more chances for him to break things. He wondered why his luck was always so bad, it was almost as if he was cursed sometimes.

The two friends start getting to work and it goes surprisingly quick with the two of them working together and it isn't until they are almost finished when Ron accidentally knocks over a very old trunk where it lands hard and breaks open to reveal its contents.

Kim turns at the noise and yells, "Ron! Did you just break something?"

Ron looks sheepish as he says, "Heh, I can fix it…" and kneels to try putting the busted boards of the trunk together without anything real hope of them sticking together.

Kim sighs and kneels beside him to help out, picking up some of the stuff, which looked really old.

Suddenly Ron says, "Hey KP! Look at this!" He holds up something with a picture of what he assumed was an ancestor but he had this really dark look on his face.

Kim gasps and says, "He… he looks like you do Ron! But he looks more like how you that time when you absorbed Drakken's evil!"

Ron nods as he remembers that incident and was glad that he'd been evil only temporarily before he could do any real serious damage to anyone he cared about… to Kim especially.

Ron looks at the news article in the newspaper where he reads silently until he says, "It looks like his name was Pevil and he… he…" He trails off in shock until Kim shakes his shoulder and says, "What did he do Ron?"

Ron looks at Kim and gulps before he says, "He created Camp Wannaweep by forcing the natives off their land…" He finds himself unable to continue and lets the paper drop in his hands to the floor.

Kim becomes very concerned about Ron and while the news of an ancestor creating the most horrible place on Earth, something more was bothering him than just that. She says, "Ron? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ron shakes his head and remains silent for a few moments before he says, "I can't believe anyone from my family would do such a thing…"

Kim shakes Ron with a more urgent tone in her voice, "Ron? What? What did Pevil do?"

Just then Ron's father says, "Pevil? Ah… yes, the darkest chapter in the history of the Stoppable family. I am sorry that you learned of it on your anniversary Ron. I had hoped you would learn of it when you were much older."

Kim looks up and says, "What's wrong with Ron? I've never seen him like this! What did Pevil do that was so terrible?"

Ron's father sighs, "Much more than even what is in that newspaper I'm afraid… Pevil aka Pevil the Pretty Evil as he was otherwise known by even those close to him. He was the dark Drakken of his time."

Kim says "A dark Drakken? What do you mean?" as she remains by Ron's side while the two teens looked up and listened to him.

Ron's father sighs again, more heavier this time before he says, "Kim… Ron… Pevil had no real moral code. He was not above such things such as outright murder and destruction to achieve any goal he wanted. He was also not above being hired by others if their price was right."

Kim looks at Ron and says, "So… what happened to the natives that were forced off the land that became Camp Wannaweep?"

Ron's eyes fill with tears as he says, "He… forced them off the land and then there was… a resistance by some of the natives when they saw their new home." Tears flow down his cheeks before he says, "They… they…"

Ron's father says, "They were almost all wiped out, save for a few that managed to escape. The newspaper called Pevil's actions heroic when he was anything but that in reality."

He closes his eyes for a moment, looking away from the two kneeling teens as he says, "In the diary that he kept, it told the truth. He simply delivered them to the land but it was never meant to become their new home. He was delivering them to slaughter them all so that they couldn't come back later and fight the courts for their land back."

Kim went pale at the thought of such actions and says, "H-how many…" before she was interrupted by Ron's father as he says, "Pevil didn't place an exact number but it didn't take much research to see that the natives had numbered among over 10 thousand for the Camp Wannaweep location alone…"

Kim says, "The location alone… you mean? There were more?" Her voice was soft as she didn't want to speak too loudly for some reason.

Ron's father says, "He collected the land from all of the natives that owned the land for practically state… which amounted to over a 100 thousand people, and that is a best guess as there were no official records taken for that time."

Kim whispers, "Over a hundred-thousand people…" Before Ron says, "How many survived dad?"

Ron's father shakes his head very slowly, "From the accounts of what Pevil wrote in his diary and other sources, I would have to guess as few as fifty survived the whole ordeal."

Both teens went ashen at the news before Ron's father turns his head to look at them and says, "However there is good news and its own sad, wrong way."

Ron says, "Good news? What good news?"

Ron's father says, "Pevil finally got what was coming to him in the end. And it was because of the curse laid out by the Shaman of the Wannaweep land."

Ron blinked at this news, "Curse? What curse?"

Ron's father says, "Before he forced the natives off the land, the Shaman of the Wannaweep land cursed Pevil and his descendants and while Pevil just laughed at the Shaman, calling him a trickster and other not so nice things." He takes a breath before continuing, "And since the Wannaweep land was the last of them that he had to force off the land, he didn't really care about the curse and surprisingly the Shaman was one of the few fifty who actually did survive the great slaughter."

He silently adds in his thoughts, "I don't have the heart to tell them that I also found out in my research that I also found out that the Shaman had surviving family as well with the line continuing even today… How do I tell them that they know just what might be the very last surviving member of the natives who owned Wannaweep? I can't… not just yet at any rate."

Kim says softly, "What was the name of the land before it was turned into Camp Wannaweep?"

Ron's father says, "Its original name? I don't know. Pevil didn't bother writing it down in the diary and the official records just list it under the tribe name which was the Waunakeepie. To do that you might have to ask one of the natives but I doubt that even if there are any today who could answer you." He mentally chides himself for almost telling them about the person who might be the last known native.

He waves his hand in the air and says, "At any rate, you two kids did a super job of cleaning up the attic. Go ahead and enjoy your anniversary dinner and try not to think about this what you've learned about up here. I want you two to enjoy your time together."

Ron stands up along with Kim by his side and even though he tries to take his father's advice, Kim could tell that it was still bothering him on the inside and she didn't blame him.

Kim remembered the time she and Ron had the shared dream about their ancestors at the beginning of the century and how in it she had sought to clear her family name. She didn't want the first anniversary of their becoming a couple to be going on a sour note like this so she resolved to make it the best she could make it for Ron.

Ron's father pulls out his wallet and pulls out a hefty sum, and from the looks of what they saw, it was half of what he had in his wallet before he puts his wallet away and says, "Here, you two have a good time tonight. I insist that it be on me."

He places the large amount of money into Ron's open palm, which makes the eyes bulge out about 5 feet for a second.

Ron says, "Dad! You can't! This… this is too much! It looks like there's a hundred dollars here!"

Ron's father chuckles and turns, walking to where the attic entrance was before he turns around and says, "Take it Ronald, and it is really two hundred dollars. So I trust you to take Kim somewhere really nice and make it a special night. More than just another night at Bueno Nacho, ok? You only get one first Anniversary, so make it a good one."

Ron and Kim were stunned at first but then Kim shouts, "Thank you! We will have a good one!" This makes Ron's father smile before he waves and then goes down the ladder.

Ron just stares at the money in his hands and thinks that other than the time he was just shy of a billionaire, this was the most money his parents had ever allowed him to have at any given time.

Kim grabs Ron's arm and says, "Come on Ron… lets go!" before dragging him over to the stairs where he pauses to shove the money into his pocket.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here's the second chapter to this exciting story! More mysteries! Who could be the mysterious person that Ron's father didn't want to mention? Why didn't he? Does it have something to do with the curse?What do you all think about his being on the anniversary? If they don't go to BN, where do you think Kim and Ron will end up going? What happened to the the child of Pevil? So many questions! Answers will come but at their own pace. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Anniversary

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 3: The Anniversary

Kim got all dressed up for their Anniversary and to make the night extra special for him she put on something that she knew he'd go all-speechless over. She put on the sexy black dress that she'd worn only during the whole Moodulator incident.

She had told Ron to dress up in his black tux, the one he'd gotten from his 'mentor' who had really turned out to be a Canadian spy sent to teach Kim how to deal with a weather machine. She didn't want Ron to be wearing the light blue tux that he'd gone to the prom with because it just didn't match well with her black dress.

She remembers fondly the time at the prom where she had arrived in her sparkly light blue dress that by pure and wonderful accident matched her dress just perfectly. She smiles softly at the way she recalled how the entire student body had cheered instead of going along with Bonnie's mocking laughter and it was then she had realized that what she'd told her mother had been true.

When she'd said, "Who you go with to the prom, makes a statement…" And in her case the statement was "I chose Ron because he's perfect for me." She had been very happy and relieved that everyone else seemed to agree as well.

So when the time came on the dance floor, she knew in her heart she'd finally found the one special person she'd been seeking in her life and he'd always been beside her. She had mentally chided herself for not seeing it sooner and even asked with her eyes, "Can you ever forgive me for not seeing it sooner Ron?" on that floor.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the way Ron had answered back with his eyes, "Yes KP… always" and then backed it up with a long, passionate kiss for everyone to see.

She combs her hair, smoothing it out and getting it all ready for her special date with Ron before she sprays a little of the perfume that Ron had given her on her last birthday and told her that he hoped she'd like it because he had simply just picked out the one that smelled the best to him. She knew she wanted to look and smell her best for Ron tonight.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings to her house and she decides it was probably better not to keep Ron waiting or her father would try to give him another "talk" and she really didn't want Ron to be weirded, not on this special night.

Ron had been let in easily enough, and while he had been expecting a "Talk" from Mr. Dr. P. he was surprised when all he got was a "Have fun on your Anniversary Ronald, and one more thing. Because we trust you with Kim, we are extending her curfew to midnight but no later, got that?"

Ron didn't know what to make of it so he numbly says, "Uhhh… you've got it Mr. Dr. P." before the Mrs. Dr. P. yells, "Kim! Ron's here!"

Kim yells back, "I'll be right down Mom!" and true to her word, she is rounds the corner in her little black dress which not so surprisingly had the same reaction as it did the first time Ron had seen it on Kim.

While Ron just stares with his chin somewhere close to China, Kim's mother guides her husband out of the room, pausing only to whisper to Ron, "Ron… you're drooling…" which snaps him out of his trance long enough to shut his mouth and wipe at his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Kim giggles softly while Ron is wiping at his mouth and thinks, "Well, the dress certainly will help keep his mind off of what he found out in the attic and on me where it belongs…" Even though she herself was barely able to keep from thinking about it.

She smiles at him as she walks down the step, pausing at the bottom to turn a little sideways in a "oh, I'm too sexy for you boy" pose before she says, "Hi Ron… are you ready for a good Anniversary dinner, tonight?" She adds to her sexy voice with a slow wink with one eye at Ron.

Ron's poor brain was on overload and if he'd been capable of it, steam would be exploding out of his ears with the ferocity of a steam locomotive's horn and just as loudly.

After a minute of Ron just standing there wide eyed, and not even blinking Kim steps off the stairs and walks up to him, swishing her hips a little and pleased to see his eyes following her with a "Guuhhhhh" coming from him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Aw… you're so cute when you're speechless like that." She leans forward and kisses him on the nose playfully before stepping back and grabbing at his hand to guide him towards the door.

Kim says, "Come on Ron, we'll be late if you don't get a move on!" Somehow the stern, but still playful voice of Kim's snaps him out of his stunned state and he says, "Coming KP!"

Unknown to the two of them, a pair of eyes were watching them and after Kim and Ron disappear out the front door. The pair of eyes turn to look at each other.

Mrs. Possible giggles and says, "I daresay Ron is going to never forget this Anniversary."

Mr. Possible grumbles, "I still don't understand why you wanted to extend the curfew to midnight for them."

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "Oh come on… you know you can trust Kim with Ron. They've been around each other since childhood and we know it is just a dinner at a fancy restaurant."

Mr. Possible nods and says, "I guess you're right and it isn't like it is a school night."

Mrs. Possible nods and thinks, "Besides, after what Kim told me that they discovered about Ron's family dark side. They need a really good night to make the news easier to handle."

_(Elsewhere)_

A teenage woman was sitting by grandmother who was laying in bed as she awakens and says, "Grandmother! Are you ok? Would you like something to drink?"

The woman was very old and she says, "Yes dear, I'm ok… Thank you for your concern but I'm more concerned right now about the Stoppable family… Are you keeping an eye on them like I asked you to?"

The teen nods to her and says, "Yes Grandmother but I still don't understand why. What am I supposed to do? I've been watching them for over a year now and I'm still not sure what to do."

The old woman says, "Just be there for him… your presence will deter the spirits of our ancestors from trying to give him any misfortune just as I had been able to do with some small success with his father. Just be sure to always remember what I taught you."

The teen says, "You mean those strange chants? But what good do they do against such vengeful spirits?"

Grandmother slowly sighs, having explained it before and sees she must do it again. She says, "The chants are used to ward off evil spirits for a period and to bless people. So it very important that you always remember them because there may come a day when you will need to use them."

The teen nods with some of her long hair coming about her face. She says, "Ok Grandmother, but it is still so hard to believe that he is the direct descendant of Pevil the Pretty Evil one from our tribe's history. He is such a good spirit and he has always fought against the forces of evil in the world."

Grandmother nods as she says, "I know… I have heard all about his adventures from the TV, even if they do normally focus on that pretty red-haired partner of his. It seems to me that she is a twice-blessed girl so it is beyond me how she could end up with such a cursed young man at such a early age."

The teen laughs a bit louder than she intended, surprising the old woman and making those old eyes of her look at the girl with eyes that wonder if she was laughing AT her or because of the statement.

The teen stops laughing quickly enough under the gaze of those eyes where she says, "Sorry Grandmother… just that when you said that, it made me realize that perhaps I am not as needed as I need to be."

Grandmother says, "Please explain yourself child…"

The teen says, "Kim and Ron are like the most perfect example of Yin and Yang. Where one is brave and headstrong, the other is almost the opposite of that. Where one is cursed, the other is twice-blessed or maybe super lucky, either way… I think she cancels his curse so that he has just the normal good/bad luck that any normal person gets…"

She thinks about some of Ron's stories and then says, "Well, maybe not completely but that's probably just the spirits' doing. At any rate Grandmother, somehow I think Ron is going to be the one to break the curse upon his family and it'll be with Kim's help."

Grandmother nods softly, "I suspect as much too but don't you dare underrate your own value to the breaking of the curse. The only way to fully ever break that curse will be with another Shaman's words and as such, you are the closest thing that exists to that right now."

The teen shakes her head, "But I don't know how to break the curse! Nothing you've ever taught me has been enough to do that!"

Grandmother sighs softly, "That's because my child, even I don't know how to do that. That kind of knowledge was lost to the original Shaman all those years ago. Still, I suspect that when the time comes… you will know in your heart and soul what to do."

The teen looks down at the floor and says, "I certainly hope you're right. If it was anyone more deserving of having that curse broken. It is Ron Stoppable. He has saved thousands of people, helped thousands of people who would have gone without any help unlike many of the other Stoppable family members that couldn't care less and focus on their own problems."

Grandmother nods and says, "Such is the legacy of Pevil and his curse. All those who follow will find unhappiness whether it be money or whatever else they desire the most. Only a Stoppable of pure heart and without selfish greed in their heart towards others will be able to break the curse and like you, I believe Ron Stoppable is the best chance for that so that they will all be able to find happiness in their lives once again."

The teen looks out the window at the night sky, thinking about Kim and Ron's Anniversary, glad she had done her little blessed chanting on his scooter so that he wouldn't get a flat tire or break down. She says, "I truly hope you're right Grandmother… I truly do."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you like this new chapter! I would have had this up yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't allow me to upload it. Did everyone like Ron's reaction to Kim in her little black dress? At least this time Ron was dressed appropiately. :D Did you guys like how they gave Ron until midnight? A kind of Cinderella thing. Lol! Where does everyone think Kim and Ron went for their Anniversary dinner? What did everyone think of the conversation between Grandmother and her granddaughter? It seems like Kim and Ron don't have to go seeking for the survivors, they've come to him! Who is the mystery teen? Any guesses? Why are they helping Ron?The answer may just surprise you! Do you all think that Kim is really twice-blessed? I invite all thoughts and ideas! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**Chapter 4: The Revelation**

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were sitting across from each other with the food largely untouched. It wasn't because neither one of them didn't enjoy the food, far from it. It was very delicious but they couldn't take their eyes off each other and to everyone who could see them in the restaurant, they knew a couple in love when they say one.

Kim says, "Happy Anniversary Ron" with a small, sweet smile on her face that made Ron's heart skip a beat as he thinks, "Ron... you are one lucky guy." and says aloud without realizing it, "I am so lucky to be sitting here with the most beautiful woman in world..."

Ron then blinks as he says, "Uh... did I just say that aloud?" while Kim just smiles at him from across the table.

Kim softly giggles for a moment before says, "Don't worry about it Ron... if anything, it earned you points on the "Boyfriend gets a kiss" scale."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah to the kissing scale!" a bit louder than needed. He stops and says, "KP, do you think anyone heard that?" before he notices the eyes of several couples who just had just been close enough to hear Ron's words.

Kim reaches across the table and takes his hand in hers as she smiles silently at him, with her eyes meeting his and soon Ron's fears along with anything else disappeared as he lost himself in the sea of green that were Kim's eyes.

The couple in love was starting to affect the women who were with their boyfriends/husbands in the restaurant and pretty soon, the whole restaurant was strongly feeling the love.

The waiters themselves were even wishing that something would happen so that they could go home to their loved ones and be with them.

The only ones that were unaffected were the cooks who were wondering why flow of orders for food and desert had crawled to a stop. They didn't even go to look as they took it as a lull in the business and did the usual prep work for later, cleaning up and dish washing so that they could get out early.

Eventually Kim and Ron stop gazing into each other's eyes and notice that the whole restaurant had fallen under the love spell. So Ron looks down at his watch and notices that it was 8:47 pm.

The couple decides to check out and go do something with the time that they had left before heading home. Ron pays for the food and gets a kiss on his cheek with a light image of the lipstick on his cheek as a result.

The love mood in the restaurant stays with everyone even after Kim and Ron leave, with little eating and many soft whispers until it came to the time for the place to close.

**(Later at the park)**

Ron walks with Kim along the well lit path of the park called, "Young Park" in Middleton which both had been to many times before with their families. The place they were walking through had very little trees and plenty of benches as well as a few pay telescopes for the star gazer.

Ron smiles and says, "Kim... KP... I really should thank Drakken and Shego next time I see them. If it weren't for them, we might have never become bf/gf and I would never know the joy of having you by my side like this."

Kim shakes her head and says, "You always had me by your side, just like you were always by my side, even if I was too pig headed to notice."

Ron stops where is and turns to Kim, taking her cheeks in his hands as he gazed into her eyes as he says, "No KP... the time wasn't right for us. We had to go through everything and suffer through it all to get to where we belonged." He smiles as he tilts his head forward, touching her forehead with his as he says, "And that is together... like this KP, in love and having earned every bit of it."

Kim smiles at Ron and blushes, hoping that Ron couldn't see it in the darkness. Even if Ron couldn't see the blush (which he could) he was definitely able to feel it with his hands on her cheeks.

The inevitable happened and the two drew close to kiss each other slowly and softly at first. The kiss then slowly deepened to become something more passionate, a reflection of all the years they'd known each other and all the love that had grown between them.

After a while, they break the kiss together and just smile at other with their heartbeats in sync with each other.

A cool breeze stirs them out of their gaze into each other's eyes and they continue their walk until Ron remembers why he'd brought her to the park as part of the Anniversary. He smiles and says, "C'mon Kim... I have something to show you." as he leads her off the path over to one of the pay telescopes.

Ron puts in a couple of quarters for a long time and then pulls out a piece of paper which listed some coordinates. Without any help from Kim, he finally aims it at a spot in the sky and says, "Ok, take a look KP."

Kim was curious so she takes a look through it and sees a shiny red star. She glances at the coordinates and thinks, "This isn't Mars, so what am I looking at?"

While Kim is looking at the star he says, "Happy Anniversary, I bought you a star."

Kim froze at what she heard and then looked hard at the star carefully through the telescope before she pulls back and says, "S-seriously Ron? You bought me a star?"

Ron smiles and nods, "Yep! It was a recently discovered star that Wade told me about when I was trying to think of a gift for you and so with the Bueno Nacho royalty check that I got... I bought it for you. I even named it after you, the Kim Possible star."

Kim couldn't believe what Ron had done for her! Of all the things he'd ever spent his money on, this was far the sweetest thing he'd ever done for her! She wraps her arms around him and gives him a kiss that she knew would turn him into a mass of blubber afterwards but she didn't care as she wanted to thank him!

Kim says, "Thank you Ron! That was so sweet of you! I love it!" She waits for him to come back to his senses and the first coherent thing that he says is, "Mmmm, I'm happy you love it Kim..."

If it hadn't been for Kim's arms still around Ron, he would have fallen backwards several times as shock from her fantastic kiss.

Eventually Ron's brain returned to normal and he says, "I hope that I can make you this happy on our next Anniversary KP."

Kim leans to rest her head against his shoulder as she softly says, "I'm certain of it Ron... because I'll be with you."

Just then the telescope spins on its own to swing and whack him from behind in a most painful way.

Ron cries out, "Ow! What was that?" He looks at the telescope and wonders just what happened as he didn't remember any breeze that could have caused it to move like that.

A nearby bush rustle briefly and Kim whispers, "Quiet Ron... the bush just moved." She then moves towards it when from when down the park path came Monique and in a jogging suit.

Ron says, "Hey there!" and just as Monique waved hello a figure jumps out of the bush and grabs the distracted Kim from behind!

Ron cries out, "Kim!" in distress as he sees his girlfriend captured by someone that looked like he was no more than a common street thug.

The unknown assailant manages to grab Kim quite securely, lifting her off the ground so she couldn't even use any of her martial art skills. He says, "You should have stuck to star watching girl, then I wouldn't have had to do this."

Kim growls as she says, "You won't get away with this!"

Monique had been jogging by to really spy on Kim and Ron's Anniversary date but she hadn't expected for anything like THIS to happen! She notices something odd then as there appeared to be something ancient about the man holding her.

Ron shouts, "Let her go or you'll regret it! Do you know who it is you're holding there?"

The man shouts, "I don't care! It could be your mother for all I care! Just give me whatever money you've got on you and I'll leave!"

Monique says something in a strange tongue and the man freezes on the spot before then turning his head to look straight at Monique.

Ron could have sworn that the man's eyes glowed red briefly before the man returned the strange tongue back at her! He wondered if they knew each other but when the man pulled out a weird looking weapon that looked really old, he knew he couldn't waste any more time on thought.

He ran straight at the man and Kim knew better than to shout, drawing attention back to Ron so she goes completely limp just as Ron jumped into the air and did a kick to the man's head.

The man lets go of Kim and flies backwards until he lands on the ground. He glares at Ron and says, "Pevil and his kind shall pay! I will return!" He then disappears into nothingness.

Ron says, "Where'd go? What's going on!" He then realizes what the unknown assailant said looks at Kim, seeing that she had come to the same conclusion as he had.

Monique runs up and says, "Are you guys all right? He didn't hurt you did he Kim?"

Kim turns to her and says, "I'm fine Monique..." She grabs her and says, "How did you know that guy?" She was upset more than just because of an assailant, she was pretty used to battling guys. What was really irking her at the moment was that a close friend possibly knew the guy that had more than likely ruined the Anniversary date!

Monique gulps and knew that look in Kim's eyes. This was one girl not to be messing with, not even in a joke and she closes her eyes as she thinks, "Sorry Grandma" before she says, "He was from my tribe... he is is a spirit."

Kim says, "He felt pretty real to me!" as she lets go of Monique.

Monique says, "I know, but that's because they can take forms temporarily if they feel the need to. He was one of the weaker ones so when I cast my spell at him, it weakened him enough for Ron's kick to work."

Kim frowns and says, "What was he after? I am not a Stoppable. Why come after me?"

Monique says, "I guess... because you've been blocking Ron's curse since before I arrived."

Kim glances at Ron, suddenly worried about him before she says, "Ron is cursed? What is supposed to happen in this curse?"

Monique says, "He is not supposed to survive, I'm sorry. To be honest, when my Grandmother and I came here to Middleton, we had expected to be too late."

Kim grabs Monique again and actually lifts her off the ground as she shouts, "No one will hurt my Ron!" before she blinks and lets go as she says, "Sorry Monique, I kinda lost it there."

Monique coughs briefly to clear her throat and then says, "That's ok. I know how much you care about him. I'd done the same in your shoes."

Ron says, "What's this about a curse Monique? Why am I cursed?"

Monique says, "Have you ever heard of an ancestor named Pevil?"

Ron and Kim glance at each other, remembering the attic story before Ron nods and says, "Yeah... I know a little. Why?"

Monique says, "Well, the shaman who cursed your family... he survived and his bloodline survives in me. But I am a poor shaman as my best spell can only make them retreat, not hurt or destroy them."

Ron says, "Why are they after me? Why not the others in my family?"

Monique says, "Because they are already on the path to ruin and destruction. You on the other hand have been practically untouchable thanks to your friend Kim."

Kim says, "Me? What did I do?"

Monique says, "As far as my Grandmother and I can figure, you are twice-blessed Kim so that has a canceling effect of Ron's curse whenever you two are close. It is only when you are separated that Ron's curse comes into full swing. Such as whenever you two go on separate missions. In fact, I am surprised you survived Camp WannaWeep because that is the source of your trouble Ron."

Ron says in a certain tone that left no doubt as to what he was thinking, "I knew that Camp WannaWeep was a place of evil... and you doubted me KP."

Kim says, "Ok, so you were right Ron. I am sorry but I thought you were just having a a rough time at camp."

Monique says, "That's how these things work Kim. If everyone around Ron believed that he was in real trouble, they might try to help him so the curse makes it seem as if he's just having a bit of bad luck and nothing more to people until it is too late. Only the cursed or another shaman such as myself would even notice the difference."

Kim says, "So because I am blessed..." Monique interrupts by saying "twice-blessed" before Kim says, Okay... twice-blessed that I have been canceling Ron's curse but if we get too far apart it goes into effect and Camp WannaWeep is responsible for all this somehow?"

Ron wraps his arms around Kim and when she looks at him he says, "Heh, can't be too careful...?" while looking a bit nervous.

Kim understands and she didn't want anything to happen to Ron either so she just let him stay close until she understood what was going on more clearly. She says, "So Monique is there anything we can do about Ron's curse? Like how to break it?"

Monique sighs and says, "As far as I know, only another shaman can undo Ron's curse or until a Stoppable manages do enough good to counter all the lives that Pevil took. Otherwise the curse will continue through the generations, bringing suffering and misery until the Stoppable line is no more."

Kim says, "Ron's done a lot of good though over the years and helped a lot of people, so shouldn't the curse be broken?"

Monique shakes her head before she says, "Not enough I'm afraid. There were hundreds of thousands of people that Pevil murdered in my ancient tribe but because of the good he's done, their claim on him has grown weaker especially since he _is_ a direct descendant of Pevil who has done nothing but good in his life."

She looks at Ron and says, "Because you've done nothing but good, I bet the most they've done is mischief, like causing your pants to fall down or tripping you. So as long as you continue to do good, the curse will become weaker but I doubt that it'll ever end until you repay the tribe back for all that Pevil has done somehow. Unless the you can break the curse, it'll follow even to your children."

Kim glances at Ron and sees the worried look on his face, "So there's nothing that can be done?"

Monique sighs and says, "Well, my Grandmother might have a few ideas but I'd say your best bet is to go to Camp WannaWeep and face the angry spirits of ancestors. Maybe they'll agree to end the curse if you show them that you are the opposite of Pevil."

Ron had a big fear about Camp WannaWeep and Kim knew that after having faced Gill with him more than once, but now with all this curse business, she knew that his fear was more than justified. He says, "N-n-n-no way! I don't want to return to Camp WannaWeep ever again! Especially to face evil spirits that are out to get me!"

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron, I promise I won't let any evil spirits harm you." She sees him visibly relax and then slowly smile as he says, "Thanks KP... that means a lot to me." She leans and kisses him tenderly on the cheek before she says, "You're welcome Ron."

Monique had to smile at the way that even in the face of trouble, they could still find a moment to show their love for each other. She truly hoped that they could do the impossible and find a way to defeat the curse so that Ron wouldn't have to worry about being threatened again like that.

Kim turns back to Monique and says, "If your Grandmother is the only one who can help us, then we better go see her. The sooner that the curse is taken care of, the sooner Ron is safe."

Monique sighs and nods, "I guess so, but I wouldn't get my hope up to high. I am not sure how much she can help us."

Ron says, "Why do you say that? Where is she?"

Monique says, "She's at Middleton Hospital right now..." She looks down at the ground and says, "I'm worried about her."

Kim reaches out and places a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder before she says, "I'm sorry Monique. I promise I'll make the visit brief." with Monique nodding with her eyes still downward.

Ron says, "Uh Monique... just curious... but why are you helping us undo a curse if Pevil was so cruel to your people so long ago?"

Monique says, "Because Ron, time heals all wounds and I believe that the sin of one person should not continue on for generations." She pauses to smile at Ron and Kim before she says, "Also, you're nothing like Pevil and because you out of anyone I've ever met deserve a chance to live and be happy with the one you love." She smiles as she sees Ron get uncomfortable and Kim blush as their eyes glance at each other.

So after that, they all leave the park and go straight to Middleton Hospital where Monique's Grandmother lay in her bed and not looking any the better. They looked at her and hoped that she had some kind of answer that would resolve Ron's problem but first she had to wake up.

* * *

**AN:** Well, a new chapter to a story that I've been letting sit around collecting dust. Which I should really stop doing one of these days. Anyway, I hope you all liked the fluffy stuff all the way to the park. A spirit would be kind of hard to defeat wouldn't it? Anyone want to guess if the Grandmother has anything useful to say? How do you think Ron will get out of this mess, a mess that was started long before he was even born? Why Monique? Ah, just liked using a cool character like her for the story. All ideas, suggestions and thoughts welcomed.  



	5. Chapter 5: The Curse Revealed

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 5: The Curse Revealed

As Ron, Kim and Monique stood beside the bed of Monique's grandmother, Kim says, "Do you really think she can help us Monique?"

Monique says, "I think so, she has more knowledge of the curse than anyone else in the family. If anyone can give us an answer, it'll be her."

Suddenly a tired voice says, "Thank you Monique, but what's a old lady got to do to get some sleep around here?

Monique says, "Grandmother! You're awake!"

Grandmother says as she wakes up some, "Yes, and I see you've brought friends." She sits up some and picks up her glasses from nearby to put them on.

Monique says, "Grandmother, you've never met them in person but these are…" She gets cut off as she says, "Yes, I see… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Now this is real treat!"

Grandmother then points a finger at Ron and says, "You're a legend already among my people and I'm sorry to say, that's not a good thing."

Monique says, "I told them about the curse Grandmother. A spirit went solid and tried to destroy Ron by using Kim to get at him."

Grandmother nods and says, "Well, it looks like the twice-blessed luck of Kim kept anything from happening to Ron. I'm glad to see that."

Monique says, "Actually I was there to help and they were separated when the spirit grabbed her."

Grandmother says, "Nonsense, just look at them… a little distance couldn't have eliminated Kim's blessings on Ron totally."

Kim says, "Excuse me, but you keep saying that I am twice-blessed and all that. Just what does all that have to do with Ron's curse?"

Grandmother looks at Kim for a moment before she says, "Well Kim, as you know already that Ron's ancestor Pevil was cursed by my ancestors long ago. The rest of his family has fallen to it already by their own selfishness but you…" She smiles at Kim fondly before continuing, "Somehow against all odds became exactly what was needed to counter Ron's curse. His misfortunes were countered by your fortunes, so that whenever he was around you, they lessened and when he was away from you such as camp, they would increase."

Ron says, "Why would that happen? Why does Kim counter it?"

Grandmother says, "I suspect that at some point someone did something good for another magic user at some point and blessed her family. Only a powerful or ancient magic user would be able to have been any help with Ron's curse." She looks at Kim closely and briefly chants something in a strange tongue before Kim starts to glow, causing Ron to cry out, "Kim!" She says, "Calm down… I am just enhancing any spells or blessings cast upon Kim so that it becomes visible."

Ron looks at Monique with a still-worried look even as Kim looks at herself glowing in surprise.

Monique nods and says softly, "Don't worry, this won't hurt Kim at all" to Ron.

Kim says, "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Grandmother says, "Interesting… very interesting…" in a low voice before she says, "Kim… you are definitely blessed and from what I can tell, it is very powerful magic. Perhaps even greater than the shaman's who cast the curse upon Ron which is probably why he is still alive." She says it with such calm casualness that she misses at first Ron's panicked reaction to her words.

Ron almost cries out, "You mean the curse could have killed me?"

Grandmother looks at Ron and says, "Didn't Monique tell you that direct descendants of Pevil are always the hardest attacked by the curse? Each generation the attacks would get more and more brutal until they resulted in the end of the said descendant."

Kim crosses her arms and looks at Monique while she was still glowing and says, "No… she kind of left that out."

Grandmother looks at Monique, "I see why you brought them here then… you didn't want to tell them all the bad news." She then looks at Ron and says, "So, I suppose she didn't tell you how horrible the last one went?"

Ron's eyes go wide and he looks at Monique as he cries out, "No she didn't! How'd the last one go? Did it involve monkeys?"

Kim says, "Ron, amp down! I'm sure it didn't involve monkeys…"

Monique grimaces and says, "Actually Kim… it did."

Kim was very surprised while Ron shouts, "I knew it!" a couple of times before Kim says, "Ron, calm down!" She then says to Monique, "Just how did it involve monkeys?"

Monique says, "Well, the previous guy was on a safari and he hooked up with a big game hunter. Together they went after the legendary big King Kong and well…" She pauses looking at Kim and Ron before she says, "Lets just say that KK hand some monkey friends and they stole his rifle… right before he got stepped on by the big ape."

Kim makes a face and says, "Ew! So not the picture I needed."

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "Wait a min… that sounds familiar… NO WAY! You mean that Kevin "The Flat" was the previous one?"

Kim says, "Rewind much. You know who she's talking about?"

Ron nods and says, "Sha! He's the reason I couldn't go see King Kong the movie! They said they didn't want me anywhere **near** a giant ape!"

During all of this, Grandmother was watching the glow on Kim during her interactions with Ron and so when she suddenly says to Monique, "Monique! Push those two together right now!"

Everyone was so surprised and Monique didn't even think, she just pushed Ron hard enough to make him land against Kim with their arms going around each other instinctively.

Grandmother observed the glow and smiled as Monique says, "What just happened? Why did I need to push them together, Grandmother? Was Ron in danger?"

Grandmother points at the two of them and says, "Look for yourself…" and Monique gasps as the glowing light of Kim seemed to spread around Ron as if somehow including Ron in it, even though it seemed thinner and slightly different colored around Ron's body.

Kim says, "What's going on? Why are you reacting like that Monique? Spill!"

Grandmother says, "Kim, your blessings are covering your friend Ron and his curse is fighting to get through it… your blessings are indeed stronger than the shaman curse."

Ron looks at Kim for like the longest moment, gazing into each other's eyes and then the thoughts of the curse fade away as he loses himself in her eyes just as she can feel herself losing herself in his dreamy eyes as well.

They were just about to kiss when Grandmother says, "Sorry, but Kim I would like to do a test… would you two please let go of each other?" The two of them snap out of it and blush redly before Ron steps back stammering, "Y-yeah sure…" He feels how Kim's hands seem to hang onto him until the last moment as if she didn't want to let go and he felt in his heart that he didn't want her to let go either."

The glow remained very faintly on Ron even when they weren't touching while they were close by each other until Grandmother says, "Please step away further from Miss Possible, Ron."

Ron steps away until he is almost to the wall before he says, "Is this far enough?"

Grandmother nods and says, "Yes, thank you Ron." She then starts to chant like she did and this time Ron starts to glow, only in a different, darker color. Where Kim's glow was a soft, and thick blue-green colored light with little yellow specks in it. Ron's was a thin dark purple with sparks of red that moved about violently over the dark purple.

Kim gasped and says, "Ron!" Worried about her friend she reaches out with a hand and takes a step before Grandmother says with a sharp, commanding voice, "Stop!"

Kim stops and turns to Grandmother to say, "What did you do to Ron?" Her eyebrows furrowing in anger at the old woman who just sitting there in bed.

Grandmother says, "I didn't do anything. All I did was reveal the type of curse upon Ron just as I revealed your blessing. My little spell just reveals the strongest thing on a person, be it a curse or blessing."

Kim looks worried at Ron as he looks quite scared at the way he was glowing before she says, "So he's not in any kind of harm?"

Grandmother says, "He's fine, all I did was show what's been around him since birth." She then turns to Monique and says, "Did you explain why there was a monkey theme to everyone's end?"

Kim looks surprised and says, "Wait a sec, are you saying that every one of Pevil's descendants met a end by a monkey?"

Grandmother looks at Monique and says, "You didn't tell them _anything_ did you?"

Monique shakes her head and looks down at the floor, "I was too afraid to tell them."

Grandmother says, "Very well… it was because Pevil had one thing that he was truly afraid of back when he angered the Shaman. Monkeys, and as such any descendant would meet a most gruesome end by a monkey either in actual form or as a symbol."

Grandmother says, "Before I continue, I want to do one more thing before I forget…" She looks at Monique and says, "Hug Kim will you?"

Monique snaps her head up and says, "Say what?"

Grandmother looks sternly at Monique and says, "I want to test something about Kim's blessings. Now go and do it!"

Monique looks at Kim as if saying, "Are you ok with this?" before Kim nods that it was and so Monique hugs Kim before she says, "There, we are hugging… happy now?"

Grandmother notes that while light from Kim did touch Monique lightly, it in no way covered her like it had done with Ron. She nods and says, "Yes, you can let go now. I got my answer."

Monique lets go and steps back as she says, "Now do you care to explain what all that was about?"

Grandmother says, "Yes, I will explain now." She looks at Ron and says, "You can come back now Ron." Noticing that his glow seemed to fade a little and the red sparks seemed to become less violent as he approached until he was standing near Kim and the red sparks seemed to become utterly calm. She thinks, "Interesting…"

Grandmother says, "Ron, look at Kim's glow… do you see how soft and yet strong it is compared to your dark and moderate yours is?"

Ron nods and looks at Kim, thinking "Man… she looks so beautiful even glowing like that." He says, "Yeah, what about it?"

Grandmother says, "Ron, Kim has possibly been saving you from the first day you met and somehow, despite the blessings and curse that would have normally repelled each other, you became friends."

Ron says, "Best friends since Pre-K!" to Grandmother and then smiles as he glances to see her smiling too.

Grandmother nods, "Exactly, normally Kim's blessings would have kept her away from such a cursed fellow as yourself and vice-versa as they would interfere with each other. However, it seems that there was something about the two of you that attracted each other instead on that day."

Grandmother point at Ron and says, "Do you remember how those red sparks were acting when you were across the room?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, they were jumpy little things…" before he looks down and sees that the red sparks were just floating in the dark purple, barely moving. He says, "Hey! What's going on? Why aren't they moving?"

Monique says, "Don't you get it Ron? Somehow being near each other calms the other down, that's why your red sparks were so wild when you were far apart! That's them acting like a beacon to the angry spirit of my people so that they can inflict harm to you!"

Grandmother says, "Even Kim's yellow lights were more active when you were away Ron, but look at her now. They seem to be almost as calm as your red sparks. I can only think of one or two reasons that such a reaction would happen to two such dramatically different spells."

Kim says, "What is it? Why do auras react like this?"

Grandmother simply smiles and meets the eyes of both Kim and Ron for a moment before she says, "I'll tell you two later." The reaction of both was not a surprise as both of them had been expecting an answer!

Monique says, "Grandmother! Now's not the time to refuse any help! The spirits are sure to try attacking Ron again and this time they might succeed!"

Grandmother nods, "Quite right! Well, there is only one thing left to do then." She looks with seriousness into Ron's eyes before she says, "You'll have to go to Camp WannaWeep and face the spirits head on if you ever want to be freed of your curse."

Ron cries out, "AGH! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I NEVER WANT TO GO TO CAMP WANNAWEEP AGAIN!" He rubs his hands on his cheeks as he panics and breathes heavily with his eyes bulged out in fear.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Looks like Ron has to go face his worse fears if he ever wants to get his curse lifted. Does anyone thing Ron will go? What do you all think Grandmother is hiding from the two of them? Did anyone notice the color schemes I used for their "Auras" and the significance behind them? Think about it… the colors have been used in relation to them on the show. Correct guesses are mentioned in the next chapter. As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, review are welcomed! 


	6. Chapter 6: More Curses

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 6: More Curses!

Kim says, "If the curse is strongest at the Camp, then _why_ does Ron have to go there? Wouldn't it be better if he stayed away from the place?" She was worried about her best friend and the thought of putting him in major harm central was not something she liked to think about.

Ron jabs his thumb at Kim who was by his side and close enough that Kim's blessing was lightly touching upon Ron as he says, "You know, I'm with KP on this one. If I just stay away from the Camp I should be ok right?"

Grandmother shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. It will follow you wherever you go on Earth. There are monkeys everywhere and it would be virtually impossible to avoid your fate for as long as there is a single monkey in existence."

Ron's shoulders slump down as he says, "Aw man! I'm never going to be able to get married…" His eyes suddenly grow wide as he looks nervous and says, "Ah, did I say that out loud?"

Monique nods and says, "Yes you did…" She couldn't help but smile at him as she could see the look on Kim's face as well.

Ron gulps and says, "Ah-ah-ah, I mean when… er… if I ever got old-old enough to do that."

Grandmother chuckles and says, "With your friend's help you may very well live to see old age. Her blessings seem to actually _like_ you."

Kim raises an eyebrow at the old woman and says, "Wait, why would my blessings like Ron? Didn't you just get through saying that normally this kind of stuff would have kept us apart?"

Grandmother nods and says, "That I did but do you remember when I had Monique hug you?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes…?"

Grandmother says, "Your blessing touched Monique much in the way your clothes touched her but it didn't surround her like yours does when Ron is close."

Kim says, "So… it doesn't like girls?"

Grandmother shakes her head and says, "Let me show you something. Monique, go hug Ron."

Monique says, "Why do I gotta hug him? Can't I just hold his hand or something?" She didn't like the look Kim was giving her and she could understand why. She wouldn't want another girl hugging her guy either.

Grandmother says, "Holding hands won't show enough of how Ron's curse will react. Now do it!"

Monique jumps at the strong command in her voice and before she knows it, she is hugging Ron. She frowns as she says, "There! I'm hugging Ron. Happy now?"

Grandmother says, "Kim, step back and look at Ron's curse aura. Tell me what you see."

Kim steps back a couple of steps before she says, "I…" She frowns as she focuses on the aura and not the fact that her two best friends were hugging each other before she says, "I see Ron's cursed aura dancing about but it doesn't seem to be covering her. In fact, it looks like it is thinning out around her."

Kim turns to look at Grandmother and says, "What's going on?"

Grandmother smiles softly as she says, "That's because Ron's curse is from our people. Therefore it should not try to harm her."

Ron says, "What about the um, spirits?"

Grandmother sighs before she says, "The spirits are attracted to your curse so naturally anything and anyone touching you will be a target as long as the end results are the same; your demise."

Ron gulps softly and says, "Even… Monique?"

Grandmother says, "She _should_ be ignored or at the very least immune to harm from all but the strongest, angriest spirits."

Monique says, "What about Kim and her blessings?"

Grandmother says, "Kim's blessings should work like a repellant against the curse while also protecting him."

Ron says, "So, because Monique is part of this tribe she is immune to the curse on me?"

Grandmother nods and says, "Yes Ron."

Ron looks at Monique and says, "Does she have this glowing thing on her too?"

Grandmother does her little chant before Monique starts to glow a light blue and aqua color.

Everyone looks at the way Monique's aura seems to push at Ron's aura which actually seemed a cross between acting angry and scared, depending on one's view.

Ron says nervously, "What is happening here?"

Grandmother says, "The aura that she has is forcing back yours to the point where the exposed areas are uncursed and the curse doesn't like that but it is also scared of her."

Ron says, "So… if I stick with Kim or Monique, the curse won't affect me as much?"

Grandmother shakes her head before she says, "No, Kim is your better choice because hers will protect you more completely while you and Monique would have to be intimate for enough of the cursed aura not to be big enough to affect you."

Ron's eyes bulge as he says, "In-Intimate? You mean as in…?" He quickly lets go of Monique and quickly walks over to where Kim is before he says, "Um… I think I'll stay with Kim. No offense Monique?"

Grandmother laughs and says, "Yes, I agree. A much healthier choice."

Kim smiles at Ron as she softly says, "Good choice Ron."

Monique's cheeks were still blushing as she says, "No offense Kim. I mean I like Ron and all, but **not** quite like that."

Kim smiles a little more as she wraps her arms around Ron and says, "I'm glad to hear that Monique."

Ron says, "Um… won't people notice if we leave here and we're glowing?"

Grandmother chuckles as she says, "Not to worry. The effect is should only last a day and only the four of us would see anything unless they have our tribe's blood in them or are magically sensitive."

Kim says, "There's something I want to know. When Monique hugged me, my blessed aura barely touched her. Why is that? Is it because it knows about Ron's curse?"

Grandmother shakes her head as she says, "No, it isn't alive like that. It happened that way because she doesn't need protection and…" She trails off as she goes into thought with her tapping her chin.

Kim says in frustration, "And because of what?"

Monique says, "Yeah! Spill Grandmother!"

The aura around Kim suddenly flares, becoming thicker while Ron's aura squirms and struggles violently.

Grandmother says, "Quiet! All of you! The curse and blessing are reacting to something nearby!"

Everyone suddenly looks around at the empty room even though they could hear footsteps outside the door.

Kim squeezes Ron to her, with Ron's hands on her bare waist. Neither noticed the way Ron's aura shrivels up away up to his wrists while Kim's aura seems to take place where his hands are touching her.

Monique watches the door until the footsteps resume walking onwards before she lets out an air of relief even though she wasn't sure why.

Grandmother was the only one to notice the way things were reacting on Ron's hands before Ron lets go of Kim.

Grandmother says, "If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that felt like a possession outside our door." She looks directly at Ron and says, "The spirits are after you Ron. You've been allowed to live for far too long I'd wager."

Ron cries out, "What? You can't be serious! I want to live!"

Kim says firmly, "Amp down Ron! I won't let anything or anyone harm you. Spirit or no, we can beat this thing!" She then quickly turns to Grandmother and says, "Um, there is a way to beat this thing, right?"

All eyes turn to Grandmother before she smiles and says, "Yes, there is a way to beat this thing."

Everyone relaxes before she suddenly adds in a firm tone, "However! I should warn you that this won't be easy! Should you try, you'll be literally throwing yourself and those who go with you into harm's way. Even Monique will be in danger if she goes because you will be walking straight into the jaws of the lion."

Ron looks at Kim and says, "I can't ask you to come with me Kim…" before she says, "Good! Because there is no way I am not going Ron!" He says, "But Kim! You heard her! It'll be dangerous!"

Kim reaches out and places her hands on Ron's shoulders, her eyes meeting his as she says, "That's exactly why Ron. You're my best friend and I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you because you tried to play hero and keep me safe."

Ron softly says, "But Kim… I don't want you hurt either. I-I-I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Don't worry about me. I've got my twice-blessed thing going for me. I'll be ok. Besides, if I'm along then the curse won't be able to get you as easily right?" She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Grandmother thinks as she watches the two of them, "Looks like I'm right… what are the odds of something like this happening to a blessed and a cursed family? There is something at work here, stronger than any curse and I hope I'm right."

Monique walks up and puts an arm around each of her two friends as she says, "You two are my best friends. So count me in! I'm not going to let any stupid curse hurt my friends, so wherever and whatever needs to be done, you can be sure to count me in!"

Kim smiles at Monique as she says, "Thanks Monique, I appreciate that." With Ron smiling as well as he says, "Yeah, same goes for me Monique."

Grandmother sighs as she thinks, "They don't realize the danger will be far more intense than anything they've faced yet. They're going to go up against generations of ancestors whose sole purpose is to take revenge upon Ron."

Grandmother looks at the way the three of them glow and smiles softly as she thinks, "Still, if there really is a chance. Then I have to believe they can do it with the power of friendship if nothing else."

Grandmother says, "Monique, do you remember my necklace? The one I wore all the time?"

Monique nods and says, "Yes, why?"

Grandmother says, "Go get it for me will you? It should help you on this quest."

Monique says, "You mean that old thing? How will it help?"

Grandmother smiles as she says, "That 'old thing' as you put it was worn by the daughter of the one who put the curse upon Ron's family to begin with. It has strong powers that any spirit should recognize on this quest."

Monique says, "Oh… Ok! I'll go get it then." She quickly leaves to go fetch it even as Grandmother says, "So hard to get the younger generation to respect old things…"

Ron says, "Believe me, I've seen enough magical stuff to respect it!"

Kim says, "Really?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah! You don't handle something like the Lotus Blade without respecting it!"

Grandmother says, "The Lotus Blade? I've heard of that magical sword in my studies of magic but are you telling me it really exists?" She then frowns and says, "Wait, isn't that a monkey item?"

Ron says, "Yes, but you see…" He is cut off by a loud, bone-chilling scream that sounded like it came from Monique!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this surprising new chapter to this story. I know I haven't updated it in like... forever, but I've been so busy with all my other stories I just plumb forgot about this one. So, what did you think of Ron's accidental blurting about him wanting to get married? I thought it was funny and dismissed just as easily as it can be on the TV show. What did you think of the aura for Monique? What did you think of they way they stuck by Ron's side? What do you think caused Monique to scream? 

Well, as usual all thoughts, ideas, drawings based on ANY of my stories, suggestions, improvements, laptop carry case recommendations, ideas as to why a TV has zoomed in on all tv shows (meaning it cuts off about 10 percent all around of the image on the screen), and many more are always welcome!

**PS:** I really mean it! You can draw whatever you like based on my stories, all I ask is to see the artwork when you're done.


	7. Chapter 7: Quality Soul

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 7: Quality Soul

Kim and Ron run out of the room quickly to discover Monique on the floor with a doctor holding a scalpel in one hand in a threatening position along with two nurses that also looked like they were out to cause harm.

The doctor says, "You are not the one we seek, where is Ronald Stoppable? We are seeking him, Shaman."

The aura around Monique was very active and seemed to be holding back the doctor and the nurses at the moment.

Kim rushes up to Monique's side with Ron just behind her and says, "Monique! Are you ok?"

Monique nods and says, "Yeah, when I saw the spirits possess the doctor and the nurses it scared me and I fell onto my tush. So the only thing really hurting is my pride."

The doctor growls, "There you are… you have been allowed to live for far too long. You should have been destroyed by your 10th grade."

Kim steps closer to Ron, hoping that her blessed aura would help act like a shield against the doctor. She says angrily, "You're not hurting my boyfriend!"

The doctor pauses as it looks at Kim before he says, "You're a strong one but you can't cloak him from our senses if we can see him right in front of us."

Kim thinks, "Cloak him? What does he mean?" She says, "I don't know what you're talking about but you're still not going to hurt him!"

The doctor and the two possessed nurses move forward, moving around Monique before Kim dashes forward and does a jump kick to send the scalpel flying out of the doctor's hand and into the ceiling above him.

The two nurses charge Ron and he pulls out his monkey kung fu moves on one of them, sending her flying back before the other one grabs him at the throat. As she begins to choke him, Ron is able to weakly say, "KP!" while his hands paw at her hands on his throat.

Kim kicks the doctor in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back some before she turns to look at Ron. What she saw made her gasp for a second as she could see the nurse chocking him and beginning to lift him off the ground with Ron starting to look pale.

Kim growls lowly and does a combination punch and kick maneuver where she manages to make the nurse let go of Ron before kicking her away from him!

Ron falls to the floor, gasping for air with his hand tenderly holding his throat. He looks up at Kim and gives a thumbs up with his other hand as he hoarsely says, "Thanks Kim!"

Kim smiles softly at Ron and says, "I'm glad you're ok Ron." She then turns when she hears something and sees that the three are back on their feet and approaching Ron again.

The doctor says, "Out of the way girl, I don't know how it is that you're shielding him but we won't deter from our vengeance!"

Monique chats something, which makes the three stop as if they'd run into an invisible wall of some kind.

Monique quickly says, "I put up a barrier Kim, but I don't know how long it'll hold against them!"

Kim helps Ron to his feet and suddenly the three of them start to move forward again with a dangerous growl to their voice.

Kim says, "Well that didn't last long."

Monique says, "Sorry Kim, I guess I am not very good at this kind of stuff."

Monique's Grandmother comes out of the room and frowns as she sees the possessed people. She shouts as loud as she can which surprises everyone in the hallway, "How DARE you possess my caretakers! Leave them at once!"

Kim says, "Its too dangerous out here! Go back to the room!"

Grandmother steps forth and takes the necklace from Monique, wrapping it around both her hands as she starts to chant which makes it start to glow until the doctor says, "Wait! We are only serving your ancestor Shaman!"

The old woman looks directly at them with a cold stare as she says, "Leave and never come back here, curse or no curse or I will continue."

Kim, Ron and Monique look back and forth at the three people and the old woman until the doctor says, "Agreed but only for so long as you live. Then the curse will draw you in as well so we can wait for a while."

The doctor and the two nurses start to convulse for a few seconds before they groan and fall to the floor unconscious.

Grandmother says in a soft whisper, "Hopefully by that time, the curse will have been broken." She starts to sag and is caught by Kim and Ron followed quickly by Monique. She looks at the three of them with a smile and says, "Thank you dears."

Kim says, "Thank you for helping. I don't know what we would have done without hurting those people if you hadn't come along."

Grandmother remains silent until she is back in the bed and then she says, "Oooohh, I hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon." She then looks at Monique and says, "You have the training child, you just need to believe. That's all you have ever needed."

Monique says, "I know but I'm a modern girl. It is just so hard for me to fully believe in all this stuff. That I can make a difference."

Ron's voice is still somewhat hoarse but getting better as he says, "Your best friend is Kim Possible and you have trouble believing? We make a difference every day!"

Monique looks surprised by Ron's words before she smiles at him and says, "You're right Ron. I am just being silly I guess."

Grandmother looks at Monique, not fully convinced that Monique is 100 percent in her belief but it was better than before. She turns to Kim and Ron and says, "You two might need an edge to fight the spirits in the future. I know a spell that will allow you to see the spirits and their power level for a while. Do you want me to cast it?"

Kim says, "Is there any reason why you haven't cast it before now?"

Grandmother sighs as she thinks, "She's a sharp one, this one." She nods and says, "It is usually reserved for only tribe members as a permanent spell from birth. Even Monique has the gift but on non-members it can only last for a while without a side effect."

Kim frowns as she says, "What kind of side effect?"

Grandmother looks directly at Kim as she says, "In order for you to see the spirits Kim, I would have to give you tribe sight and curse sight and if it isn't removed in time… Ron's curse could become yours as well."

Ron says, "That doesn't sound so bad… wait, that is a bad thing, right?"

Kim turns to Ron and says, "Ron, what she means is that the spirits will be after me and any children I have as well!"

Grandmother says, "Actually, it'll be worse than that. It could possibly drive you insane because whether the spirits actually try to hurt you or not, they will be something you would forever see. You'd see not just tribe spirits but ALL spirits while other normal people would see empty air and people in the past have been locked away for seeing things that aren't there."

Ron pleads with Kim, "Please Kim! Don't do it! I don't want to risk you going insane on me!"

Kim says to Grandmother, "How long would I have before it becomes permanent?"

Grandmother says, "Only a shaman can remove it and with a curse as strong as Ron's, for a normal person I would say a week. With your twice-blessed aura, I don't know. Possibly two weeks at the most before you see all spirits and begin to go insane."

Monique says, "It isn't worth it Kim! I can see the spirits just fine, even if they possess people."

Kim turns to Monique and says, "Ron is my boyfriend and if I am going to be of any use to him when we go to Camp Wannaweep, I will need to see them too."

Grandmother thinks, "Such courage in her, I know what I will do now."

Grandmother says, "There is another alternative other than just being able to see them Kim. I believe that in order to kill Ron at Camp Wannaweep, they will take solid form and you can do that."

Ron says, "If there's an alternative to KP going insane, I'll take it!"

Kim leans over and kisses Ron on the cheek before she says, "That's so sweet Ron."

Grandmother says, "Ok Kim, the way I see it, you are the one who'll need the most help if you want to help Ron lift his curse because you don't have any real knowledge in fighting spirits. So here's what I propose. You find out who blessed your family and see if you can find an object from that person if you can. With it, your blessing powers will become enhanced and I will teach you some of the magic that Monique knows."

Kim says "Is there really time to be doing all this while Ron's in danger? Won't the spirits just be waiting for a chance to attack again?"

Grandmother shakes her head, "Before the two of you leave, I will cast a protection spell that will keep the spirits away from Ron for about a week. That should be enough to learn a few spells, depending on how good a student you are."

Kim frowns as she knew she'd commit herself to learning any spell that would help save the life of Ron. She says, "I'll be the best student you've ever had!" as she clenches her hand into a fist dramatically.

Grandmother nods as she thinks, "I imagine you will. Love is a very powerful motivation and you seem like a smart enough girl to be able to learn enough spells to help Ron." She says, "Very well, but please be thorough in your family history Kim. The closer the item you get to the original caster, the more stronger your magic power will be."

Kim suddenly remembers something that the spirit says, "There's something I need to ask you about Ron's curse."

Grandmother says, "Certainly, what is it?"

Kim says, "The spirit who was in the doctor mentioned twice about how Ron was cloaked somehow from their senses. Any idea what he meant?"

Grandmother nods and says, "Yes, it all has to do with your twice-blessed aura. Do you remember when you two stood close to each other and saw that the specs became docile?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes"

Grandmother says, "Well, that activity on Ron is to call spirits. It is like turning on a very bright floodlight in a dark room the size of a football field. They will head towards that light in hopes to extinguish it and with age, that light only gets brighter so I imagine that for Ron to have survived as long as he has the light must be very annoying, perhaps blinding whenever he is away from you."

With that, Ron steps up to Kim and wraps his arms around her waist. He nervously smiles at Kim and says, "Heh, trying to keep the annoyance of the spirits that want to do me in to a minimum Kim."

Kim didn't mind, as she liked the feeling of her Ron's arms around her body. She just wished that his life was being threatened by evil spirits all because of some ancestor. She says, "No big Ron, I like being held by you." Before she lightly blushes at her own words.

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "I like holding you too Kim." He smiles more when Kim places a loving kiss on his lips.

Grandmother notices the way their auras react whenever they share a loving moment together and frowns in puzzlement as she thinks, "Why are their auras acting like that?" She doesn't have time to think any further on it as Kim says, "Ok, I'll try to dig up stuff on my ancestors and see which one was the one that this whole 'twice-blessed' thing going and you cast your spell of protection around Ron."

Monique says, "I wish I could help."

Grandmother says, "You can, come here and take a hold of the necklace. Then chant along with me while focusing on Ron's protection."

Monique hesitates for a moment before she nods and walks over where she takes a hold of the necklace. She knows the spell but she'd never done it for anything other than inanimate objects like Ron's scooter.

Together they chant and focus all their energies on Ron. A faint white-yellow light seems to surround Ron's aura, very thin at first and quite transparent before it starts to grow thicker and less transparent before until it appears as a white-yellow solid wall around Ron's aura.

Both Monique and Grandmother sag after they are finished with Monique actually going so far as to lean against the bed for support.

Kim grabs a hold of Monique and says, "Are you ok Monique?"

Monique nods and says, "Yes, doing a protection spell with that kind of strength just takes a lot out of a girl."

Grandmother says, "With Monique's help, your protection spell is stronger so it should be able to last as long as two weeks but I don't think you'll need it for that long. The three of you will probably have broken the curse by then." She gives a warm, supportive smile which only energizes Kim's resolve to make sure the curse was broken and make the other two feel like they've got a chance now.

Grandmother knew just what their odds were and if were any others going up against the spirits, she would have thought they would be goners but she'd seen how Kim Possible and even Ron Stoppable had ways of surviving and doing the impossible on TV and in the news. She had a strong feeling that if it was possible, they would be the ones to do it.

* * *

**AN:** Well, it was about time I updated this story so here it is! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Did anyone get the reference to Ron being destroyed by the 10th grade? Monique sure is handy in this story so far, wouldn't you say? Grandmother has a lot to add as well but even she doesn't have all the answers. Do you think Kim will succeed in finding an ancestor item? Will she find out who twice-blessed her family? Do you think Kim should risk going insane just to help Ron? Do you think the protection spell will hold? Kim, Ron and Monique don't fully know what awaits them at Camp Wannaweep, but you've got to admit that with a story like this... you're going discover all kinds of stuff!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, inventions, suggestions, pop-tarts, KP in Tigra's outfit drawing, codes for talking to anyone with a Nintendo DS wi-fi game and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Searching for your blessings!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

Chapter 8: Searching for your Blessings!

_**(Possible Home)**_

Kim bursts into her home with Ron in tow with one hand on Ron's hand and the other still on her doorknob.

Kim shouts, "Mom! Dad! Anyone around?" but silence greets her back.

Ron says, "I don't think anyone's home KP." This gets him a look from Kim as she says, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Kim says, "They must both still be at work."

Monique says, "Chill Kim! Remember the spell Grandmother put on Ron? We have plenty of time to look."

Kim says, "No offense Monique but until the curse is broken, I don't think I can rest. If anything ever happened to Ron…" She trails off for a few moments as she looks at Ron and then away before she says, "The magnitude of pain would be just too much to bear."

Ron says, "I feel the same way about if anything were to happen to you, KP."

Monique smiles and says, "Go on, kiss each other before I do it because that was just too sweet."

Kim blushes but the joking threat has its effect and she pulls Ron in for a loving kiss on the lips. She then turns to Monique and says, "Happy?"

Monique grins as she says, "Not as happy as your boy there." She points at Ron who as a goofy "Duh" expression from the kiss.

Kim blushes as Monique giggles before Ron snaps out of it and says, "Thank you… Kim!"

Ron's wide eyes make Kim spin around in that direction, expecting another spirit attack but instead finds her mother with the twins.

Kim's eyes go wide in shock for a second and then back to normal in relief from it not being a spirit attack to annoyance as her younger brother's start to tease her about kissing Ron. She starts to growl at them when her mother says, "Ok boys, that's enough. Go on in and watch TV or something."

The twins rush past Kim and say in stereo, "Hi Ron! Hi Monique!" before running into the living room to watch wrestling on TV.

Mrs. Possible says, "Hello Ronald, Hello Monique, it is nice to see the both of you. Would either of you like something to drink from the kitchen?"

Ron says, "No thank you Mrs. Dr. P."

Monique smiles and says, "No thank you."

Mrs. Possible starts to walk past her daughter with a small knowing smile that just makes Kim a little uncomfortable, yet glad that it was her mother and not her father who caught them kissing like that or she had a feeling Ron would be in more fear for his life than any spirit after him.

Kim suddenly says, "Mom? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "Sure thing honey." Before they walk over to the kitchen.

Kim says with some worry that she couldn't hide in her voice, "Mom, how well do you know the Possible family history?"

Mrs. Possible pauses for a second to think about the odd question and says, "I think I know it pretty well but not as well as your father. Why do you ask? Is there something you want to know?"

Kim says, "Um… Ron's in a bit of a pickle and I need to know if at any point in the Possible line, that someone was blessed."

Mrs. Possible pours some juice into her glass and says with confusion, "Blessed?"

Kim nods and says, "Twice-blessed actually."

Mrs. Possible says, "Kimmie, what are you trying to say?"

Monique walks into the kitchen with Ron following her and she says, "Your family is twice blessed, and we need to know who got the original blessing."

Mrs. Possible says, "Why would you want to know such a thing? What is going on here Kim?"

Kim says quickly, "Ok, here's the sitch. An ancestor of Ron's got cursed and the curse has followed through the generations. Only now it seems that our family's blessings have enabled Ron to stay alive as long as he has but now the spirits that are part of Ron's curse are becoming more vengeful and I need something that belonged to the original blessed one so I can fight the curse with Ron and save his life."

Kim stops and takes a couple of deep breaths after saying all of that before looking at Ron with a worried look, hoping that her Mother would believe her.

Mrs. Possible knew a lot about her daughter's missions which involved everything from mad science to magic and if her daughter was truly that worried, then she had no doubt that Kim believed in everything she'd just said in that single breath.

Mrs. Possible walks finishes her juice and says, "How did you find out about all this Kim?"

Kim says, "Some spirits tried to get at Ron by using me but we were able to defeat them with Monique's help."

Mrs. Possible looks at Monique and says, "It sounds like a scary moment. Thank you for helping."

Monique says, "Aw, as Kim would say. It was no big. I was just happy to be around when I was to help with my magic."

Mrs. Possible raises her eyebrows in surprise and she says, "You know magic Monique?"

Monique suddenly realizes she said something she shouldn't have before she says while nodding, "Yeah… my family is the one who originally cursed Ron's descendant. My Grandmother's been training me in the old ways but I'm not sure I get all of it. It is just so… old."

Mrs. Possible smirks at Monique and says, "That's why it is called the old ways. I imagine magic isn't like fashion, constantly changing to keep fresh and fun."

Monique blinks in surprise at that before she smiles at her and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for bringing that into focus."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "You're welcome Monique."

Kim says, "When is Dad coming home? I really need to find out so I can begin to track down something that belonged to that person and use it to save Ron!"

Mrs. Possible says, "How does having something like that save Ron, Kim?"

Kim says, "Using the item, I will use it to enhance my blessings before going with Ron and Monique to the source of Ron's curse and help him break it!"

Mrs. Possible's eyes jump as she hears that and frowns as she says, "No Kim! I won't let you go risking yourself with magic! Battling mad science and superfreaks is one thing but magic is far too dangerous!"

Kim's jaw could not drop far enough at the shock that she was feeling from her mother's words. It sounded like her mother was forbidding her to go and save Ron, her best friend and most wonderful boyfriend in the whole world! Plus the two of them had known Ron practically her whole life, so to be denied like this just made zero sense!

Monique says, "I know magic can be a scary thing Mrs. Possible, but I…" She is cut off quickly by Mrs. Possible as she sharply says, "You know magic! You of all people should know the unpredictability and dangers involved!"

Monique couldn't deny that there was a lot of unknowns or danger involved in any magic and with the intensity that Kim's mother was giving her, she couldn't think of a good response.

Kim shouts, "Mom! This _**Ron**_ we are talking about! I don't care if it is mad science, alien science, supernatural stuff or pure magic! If his life's in danger, I will do everything in my power to save his life and so should you!"

Ron walks into the kitchen and says, "I would do anything for you too KP, and that's why as shocking as it might sound. I have to agree with your Mom. There is no reason for you to risk yourself when Monique should be able to help me break the curse."

Kim starts to say, "Ron! If you think for one moment…" Before Ron says, "I don't want anything to happen to you Kim…" His eyes gaze into hers for a few moments until he says, "I don't want you to get hurt. I love you…"

To Kim, those three words "I love you" were the loudest, most beautiful words she'd ever heard and it made her very happy before it all came crashing down around her as her mother says, "See Kim? Even Ron knows that this is one mission you definitely should not go on! You could even lose your blessings if you go through with this and then where would you be?"

Kim says Ron, "I know you don't want me to get hurt but you are my boyfriend and I love you too." She then turns to Monique and says, "No offense, but I would not be able to rest until I knew Ron was ok and if anything happened to him because I wasn't there with my blessings to help… I would never be able to forgive myself!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, I know Ron means a lot to you. He means a lot to me too but please try to be reasonable…" She watches as Kim spins to face her, hair flying about in the air and looking at that very moment that her red hair was living fire. She almost gasps at that sight alone but when she saw the unbridled fury in those eyes that held no quarter, no sign of backing down and it didn't matter if it was her mother or God himself. She knew at that moment alone that Kim would not stop from going to help Ron, even if both her parents told her not to. She thinks, "Kimberly is more than just worried, she truly loves him with all her heart!"

Kim shouts with an undisguised growl in her voice, "I am **going** to go and help Ron! No matter what anyone says, I know in my heart, body, and soul that Ron needs me and I am important to helping him with this! If he goes without me, I know that he will not be coming back alive!"

The sight of Kim breathing heavily with her eyes staring at her own mother with such undeniable spirit, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Kim would find a way to go even if they hot-tied her to her bed.

Mrs. Possible closes her eyes and takes a slow, deep breath before she slowly lets out a long sigh and finally says, "Fine, I can tell there is no way I going to be able to stop you from doing so all I ask is for all three of you promise me that you'll come back alive."

Kim grabs Ron and pulls him against her side as she says, "Oh we're coming back alive all right!" She then softens her face as she looks at Ron and says, "No one will be hurt either."

Mrs. Possible thinks, "This is not good. I didn't have to worry because with her extraordinary skills and twice-blessed luck working for her. I didn't know Ron was cursed though, I always thought he was just a lucky kind of clumsy but I see now that it was Kim's luck overpowering his curse to help him." She looks at the way Kim holds onto Ron almost possessively and thinks, "I wonder if she realizes that without her twice-blessed luck, she will have a harder time fighting against those villains of hers, even with Ron's curse-free help. I never imagined that a cursed and a blessed could ever meet, much less become such good friends for so long." As far as she knew, that just wasn't how magic was supposed to work.

Mrs. Possible narrows her eyes and thinks, "And why is there a faint aura of color around the three of them? That wasn't there before." She is snapped out of her thoughts when Monique says, "Thank you Mrs. Possible for believing in her. I promise that we'll do our best to get this curse over with as soon as possible."

Mrs. Possible thinks, "I know, but I hope that in the process you don't eliminate my daughter and her friend in the process." She smiles a little and says, "I know my daughter, once she gets that look in her eyes. There is no way anyone was going to change her mind about this. That kind of stubbornness is common in the Possible women." She adds in her thoughts, "Especially when it comes to our men."

Monique seemed to be reading her thoughts as she says, "I'd say that is true especially in Ron's case." She looks at Kim and Ron as she says, "I hope that one day I'll find a boy that I'll love as much as they love each other."

Mrs. Possible says, "I'm sure you will and he'll love you every bit as much as you do."

Monique lightly blushes and says, "Thank you Mrs. P."

Kim says to her mother, "Mom, when is Dad getting home? I really want to find the item to help me gain magical powers."

Mrs. Possible frowns as she says, "Now you want to gain magic powers too? Don't you think your blessings will be enough? What do you think you're going to do with magic powers?"

Kim frowns right back at her mother and says firmly, "Save Ron's Life!"

Mrs. Possible says, "And then what? What will you do with your magic powers? Use them on the villains?"

Kim says, "I don't know, don't you think I should be able to just keep fighting the bad guys without using them?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, what about the temptation to use it against them? What about times when Ron will be in danger? Will you use them to help him then?" She crosses her arms, "Once they find out you have magical powers, they will try to get some of their own to counter your magic."

Monique says, "She's right, it can happen. Grandma gave me plenty of examples as to why we should only use our magic for small, personal things and not world-changing things."

Monique says, "There have been magic battles that could have destroyed even the moon, and came close to it! The stronger the magic in public, the more who will want to make you stop or the more powerful others will become to try and stop you."

Mrs. Possible says, "That's right, think about the mystical powers of Ron. Hardly anyone knows about it but from what you tell me, he's already on a small-scale mystical battle with MonkeyFist. Just imagine if that scale grew to include hundreds of people. You wouldn't be able to protect Ron, no matter how much you feel about him."

Kim narrows her eyes defiantly while growling in a low tone that suggested to her mother that she thought she could and _would_ be able to protect Ron no matter what!

Monique knew from her lessons that it would next to impossible, even for Kim if such a thing as her mother suggested to do, and at least end on a happy note.

Kim says, "Mom! Will you please let me know when Dad gets home? Ron and I are going to be in my room." She couldn't take it anymore! It seemed as if even her parents were against saving Ron's life and that was something she just couldn't understand or want to face. She knew that she would not let down her best friend and boyfriend who really understood her heart and mind down. Not so as long as she was a Possible!

Kim grabs Ron's arm and pulls him away from her mother and towards the stairs while Ron complains and says, "Kim… can I have my arm back? It is kinda hard to walk like this!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Monique? A word with you for a moment…"

Monique glances at her two friends as they head upstairs and then turns back to Mrs. Possible to say, "Sure thing, what can I do for you?"

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter? Does your spidey-sense tingle? What do you think of Kim? Is her Kimness in full force or what? Does anyone think this will be a good or bad thing for Ron? Could Mrs. Possible know something or is she hiding something from Kim and Ron? What do you think Mr. Possible will say or do when he hears Kim's question? Could Mrs. Possible be magically aware? Did anyone get a chill when Kim got VERY angry? What do you think Mrs. Possible wants to talk to Monique about?

Well, the answers to these questions and more will be coming up soon enough. Sorry for the delay! I've been so busy helping a friend move into a new house that its kept me busy until practically midnight! Whooo! If I never see so much stuff to move again, it'll be too soon!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, evil Elvis Presley songs, and more are always welcome:)


	9. Chapter 9: Blessings!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used.

Chapter 9: Blessings!

_**(Possible Home)**_

Kim sits on the bed next to Ron, holding his hand while looking at Ron while Monique straddles the chair that normally sat by Kim's computer.

Monique smiles at the two of them softly and thinks, "Those two really belong together. I bet that's why Ron's survived so long under the curse he's been in more than anything else."

Kim softly says, "I'm sorry Ron… I know I lost my cool back in the kitchen. It is just that when it comes to you…" She looks down at the hand she holds before Ron lifts his hand so that their eyes meet.

Ron says gently, "I know Kim, and don't worry about it. I think your mother understands too. She didn't even try to use the grounded word."

Monique thinks, "That's only because it wouldn't have done any good."

Ron raises his other hand up to very lightly touch Kim's cheek to which he notes that her eyelids lower just a little in joy from the touch. He smiles at her and says, "Kim, I love you. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, it probably won't be easy to get rid of this curse."

Before Monique can agree with Ron, Kim says, "I don't care Ron. I want to be with you when you go through this… I need to be there, please don't tell me to not come. You're the only one I'd listen to if you told me not to go."

Ron gazes into Kim's eyes for the longest time while Monique wonders what Ron will say during those long seconds. He says, "KP, come with me. Together we'll beat any ol' spirits like we would with Drakken and Shego, then go to Bueno Nacho for a victory meal."

Together, they smile at each other, slowly moving towards each other to kiss each other when suddenly from downstairs Kim's mother shouts, "Kim! Your father's home!" At the same time they stop moving and look down at the stairs.

Kim shouts back, "We'll be right there Mom!" She then looks at Ron and says, "Well Ron, I guess we better go downstairs…"

Ron looks Kim back in the eyes and says, "Yeah… I guess we better…" before he gets pushed by Monique from behind and falls forward to end up kissing Kim on the lips!

Kim doesn't waste the chance and wraps her arms around Ron even as she feels his arms wrap around her waist, kissing each other passionately on the lips for a few moments until they need some air and break it up.

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Monique" With Ron adding in, "Yeaaaahhhh, thanks Monique" even though his eyes never quite left Kim.

Monique giggles and says, "No problem Kim. Now, I think we better go before your father starts to wonder what's keeping the two of you." She winks at them, making Kim blush a little while Ron snaps out of his daze at the mention of her father.

Kim smiles as she takes Ron by the hand and leads Ron down steps with Monique smiling as she shakes her head as she thinks, "Those two… I swear, sometimes they are so hopeless."

Monique follows after them even as the words of Kim Possible's mother linger in the back of her head, "Protect Kim against magic in this mission…" She had to promise that she would do that even though it went without saying she would have done that anyway for her best friend.

_**(Camp WannaWeep)**_

The oldest of the ancient spirits were not happy that Ronald Dean Stoppable, a cursed one that never should have lived to see his teenage years was still alive. It was both baffling and a serious affront to forces that kept the curse going.

The spirit shouts at the other spirits, "How could you fail again?! Do you not know the humiliation that you bring by failing to end the Stoppable Line?"

The spirit who'd possessed the doctor says, "He had help. The ailing Shaman woman stopped us and drove us away before we could destroy him."

The oldest of the ancient spirits makes his spirit eyes light up menacingly at the one before him and says, "Damn her! As long as she's alive, she will have the willpower to do whatever she likes and we can't rush her journey because she protected."

The spirit says, "Yes, but I don't believe she'll last more than a week or two at best. After that, she will be come under the curse's control and made to serve us."

The oldest growls, "Do not underestimate a Shaman. She may find a way to resist the curse's control at a crucial moment in the ending of Ronald's life. So keep her away from any such opportune moments. Do I make myself clear!?!" His eyes glow brightly at the last part to show he was very serious.

The spirit frowns at the ancient one says, "You don't have to remind me of my duty. I wish to end the Stoppable line as well and bring about peace for all our spirits as well as the rest we all so rightfully deserve for serving all these years."

The oldest says, "How he has been able to stay alive is a mystery. It is like he is cloaked somehow to our magical senses."

The spirit says, "Maybe the Shaman has cloaking him somehow?"

The oldest says, "NO, she has not been aware of him for as long as he has been alive! There must be another explanation!" The spirit grips the spear weapon in his hand more tightly as he concentrates in thought.

The oldest says, "She has only come into the area only recently and he has been slipping from our senses for far longer than that. No… there must be another using strong magic to assist him somehow. Even she can't maintain the level of magic it would take to protect him for as long as he has been alive."

The spirit says, "What other possible explanation could there be? Who else would have the ability and knowledge to be able to counter the curse?"

The oldest frowns as he says softly, "Who indeed…" The oldest spirit says more loudly, "There are only a handful still alive today who'd have such knowledge, ability and time to pull something like this off. While I investigate, you will continue to try and extinguish his life. I will let you know what to do after I find out what I need to know."

The spirit says, "I shall redouble our efforts to extinguish the life of the cursed one. Hopefully there won't be any further complications and we shall succeed, ancient one."

The oldest spirit says, "Good, but in case you fail again. I will go ahead with my investigation. No go, and get that Stoppable!"

The spirit nods and leaves but as he does so, he thinks, "I can't wait to be free of this curse and away from your control you ancient dustbag."

_**(Possible Home)**_

Kim, Ron, Monique, stand in the living room along with both of Kim's parents while the tweebs are somewhere building something.

Mr. Possible smiles at Kim as he says, "Your mother said you wanted to talk to me about something important Kimmie-cub?"

Kim grabs Ron and says, "Actually Dad, it about Ron. I need your help to save his life."

Mr. Possible wonders what possible use a rocket scientist could have in saving Ron's life and why his wife couldn't help. He decides to take it with a grain of salt and says in good nature, "Sure thing. You know that I'll do anything to help. What can I do?"

Kim says somewhat quickly, "I need to know who twice-blessed the family and if we have any artifacts close to the one who blessed the family?"

Mr. Possible could have been expecting anything but what he just heard and so he says, "Excuse me? What did you just say Kim?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey, it is really important to her. Apparently he's got a curse and she's convinced that the family blessing is the key to saving him."

Mr. Possible says, "He does? How did this happen?" He looks at Ron and says, "What kind of curse is it?"

Kim says, "Dad, this curse will end Ron's life within a week or two if I can't find some way to boost my luck!"

Mr. Possible says, "Woah, slow down there Kimmie! I need to understand first before I can help."

Monique says, "It all started a long time ago with a ancestor of Ron's who destroyed almost everyone in my tribe just so that he could claim the land of what you now know as Camp Wannaweep. A strong shaman from my tribe put a curse on the Stoppable line which will continue until the last of them are destroyed."

Mr. Possible says, "I don't understand, if he's been ok for this long, then why will he live only for another week or two?"

Monique says, "The spirits were supposed to have destroyed Ron by the 10th grade but because of Kim and Ron's friendship and her blessings. He managed to survive way longer than he was supposed to and so now the spirits are coming after him in full force."

Mr. Possible says, "Why now of all times? Why wait this long?"

Monique looks down and says, "I'm afraid that's my fault."

Kim says loudly, "What!! Monique, what do you mean?"

Monique sighs and says, "I am a Shaman in training and one of the spells I was trying to cast recently in order to help hide Ron backfired on me because of my inexperience and instead of hiding him became a beacon to let the spirits know that not only was he still alive but also helped focus their rage because of the time that'd passed."

Monique turns quickly to face Kim and says, "I really am sorry! The words were so complex and because I misspoke, Ron became a huge bullseye for the angry spirits instead of the barely sensed blip that he was whenever he was away from you for too long. Please forgive me! If I'd known that I'd cause this kind of trouble, I never would have attempted the spell and caused all of this!"

Monique's shoulders sag as she looks down and says, "I could understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore and want to throw me out of the house for this."

Everyone looks at Kim to see her reaction, only to see that she had her eyes shut for a few moments before she opens them and starts to approach Monique. To everyone's surprise, Monique never looked up even though it was apparent that she knew Kim was moving towards her.

Kim reaches out and to everyone's surprise, grabs her and pulls Monique into a hug. She says, "Monique, you were just trying to help weren't you? You wanted to make sure that Ron and I were able to have a life together without worries that one day his journey with me wouldn't suddenly be cut short."

Kim steps back and looks at Monique as she says, "You were just trying to be a good friend to the both of us, right?"

Monique looks at Kim with eyes brimming with tears as she says, "Yes, but I messed up. If I hadn't tried to cast my spell without my Grandmother's help, you might have lived a happy life with Ron for a couple more years."

Kim says, "Yes, but then I might never have known about any of this until after he was gone and too late to do anything but mourn him." She looks Monique in the eyes and says, "At least this way there is a chance to stop it once and for all before Ron gets hurt."

Kim turns to her parents and says, "Mom? Dad? Is there anything that I can use to help Ron? I will go with or without anything to boost the blessings if I must."

Mr. Possible sighs softly and says, "Ok, I don't know much about the blessings but I will tell you what I do know."

Mr. Possible walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a old book as he says, "It all started a long time ago. In fact, it all started here in Middleton when she helped save some Indians."

Kim says, "What'd she do?"

Mr. Possible says, "Well, apparently their tribe had been visited by a sick 'white man' who caused everyone in the tribe to become very sick, including the Shaman."

Ron says, "So who helped them? I mean, there was a cure for whatever it was that was plaguing them right?"

Mr. Possible says, "Funny you should say plague Ronald, because that's exactly that it was like for them and they might have all been wiped out if not for the actions of Katherine and her daughter Kim."

Mr. Possible sits down and opens the book to the page where Katherine and a teenage Kim were shown in black and white.

Monique says, "Kim! That woman looks like you!"

Mr. Possible says, "That woman is Katherine Wynne Possible, the one who started the Possible line and originally came up with the motto "Anything is Possible for a Possible." He smiles as he says, "Her daughter Kim was the one who came up with the idea for how to save the entire tribe."

Kim looks at her father and says, "How did she save an entire tribe Dad?"

Mr. Possible shakes his head and says, "I don't know. That was lost to time but what I do know is that afterwards, the Shaman of the tribe blessed them both, creating a twice-bless thing that could only be used for whenever they did good and it was supposed to be passed on through the Possible line." He closes the book and says, "Or so how the story goes at least."

Ron says, "What was the tribe's name, Mr. P.?" as he looks at Kim's father with curiosity.

Mr. Possible says, "The tribe's Indian name was never easy for me to say, but I believe that it is Siksika and I think that name itself was what caused confusion at first because the white doctors didn't know if they were sick or saying their name."

Monique frowns for a second in thought as she thinks, "Where have I heard of that name before?"

Ron turns and says, "What is the name of your tribe, Monique?"

Monique was still in deep thought when she says, "Peigans"

Mrs. Possible gasps and says, "The Massacre!"

Monique snaps out of it and says, "You know…?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Yes, I know some history but don't tell me…"

Monique nods and says, "Yes, and Ron's ancestor Pevil was responsible for it."

Kim and Ron both gasp at the same time as they recognize the Pevil name!

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. As for the use of real Indian names in this story rather than making up some (which I actually did attempt to do until I realized I had no idea how they'd sound.) So, in a brief web search and hoping to find a place close to how I imagine where Disney would keep Middleton (or as I like to jokingly call it, Area 52 since it is so vague.) 

Now for the questions… What did you think of the moment between Kim and Ron in Kim's room? What did you think of what Monique did to get them to kiss? (I was tired of those interrupted kisses Season 4's been showing anyway.) What did you think of the spirits at Camp Wannaweep? It doesn't look good for Ron and the gang does it? Anyone want to bet that the ancient spirit will find out? What did you think of the little trip down Possible memory lane? Does anyone remember Katherine and her daughter Kim from my Ron's Halloween story? What did you think of Monique's confession? It looks like the evil hand of Pevil stretches far doesn't it?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, story suggestions, history suggestions, Tips for Star Wars Battlefront II, what you rate the Fantastic 4 movie, and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: Items!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used.

Chapter 10: Items!

_**(Possible Home)**_

Everyone but Kim looked at Ron at the mention of Pevil and the massacre until Ron holds up his hands and says, "I-I-I don't know anything about that!"

Kim says, "Hold on, what's going on? Mom? Monique? What are you two talking about?"

Monique says, "Well Kim, you know Pevil was responsible for killing a lot of my people right?"

Kim nods her head and says, "Yeah…"

Monique says, "Well, it was such a big deal that it got into the history books known as "The Massacre" and I think that's what your mother is remembering.

Kim looks to her mother and says, "She's right honey. I remember reading about it in school where there were some Indians in this area that had been forcibly moved off their land and to prevent them from later trying to claim the land as well as fighting back as most of them had tried during the move, and almost all of them were wiped out."

Mrs. Possible turns her head to look at Monique says, "But you don't look like you're an Indian."

Monique says, "That's because I'm not a direct descendant of the original Shaman. According to my family history, there weren't enough surviving Indians to keep things between them and most of the other Indians were afraid that Pevil might come back so the only choice left was to mix with other people. I think it is pretty obvious as to who they went with back then."

Ron cries out, "I can't believe this! How could this have happened? My ancestor was responsible for nearly wiping out a whole tribe of people just for that… C-C-Camp!"

Monique says, "It is ok Ron, I don't blame you. My Grandmother and I both know you're a good person. That's why we're trying to help you."

Kim says, "No one blames you for what someone did so long ago. All we can do now is try to make that those angry spirits get you."

Ron says loudly, "Those spirits sure seem eager to blame me for what happened all those years ago, KP!"

Kim says, "Ron, amp down! They're under the effects of a curse. As soon as the curse ends, I bet they won't be so eager to hurt you." She turns to look at Monique, "Right Monique?"

Monique nods as she says, "That's right. Spirits usually just want to rest, after the curse is lifted. I bet they'll go to rest and forget to set the alarm clock."

Ron visibly relaxes as he says, "Thanks you guys."

Mr. Possible says, "If I may interject here, as much as a man of science such as myself can believe in magic. I can tell this is all too important to just dismiss." He looks at Kim and says, "I hate to say this but most of the ancient artifacts from that time have been scattered around in museums. We have an item or two in storage and my brother has a couple as well but I don't know the answer as to who might have what you seek."

Kim sags and says, "Great, this'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Mr. Possible says, "I'd like to point out that, the odds of finding a large needle in a haystack isn't as bad as one would like to believe."

Kim lightly says with sarcasm, "Thanks Dad…" She then activates her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade! I need your help with finding something."

Wade smiles and flexes his fingers, wiggling them dramatically in the air before he says, "Sure thing Kim! What is it that I can help you locate?"

Kim says, "I need to find some artifacts that belonged to my ancestors, either Katherine Possible or Kim Possible."

Wade raises his eyebrows and says, "Kim Possible?"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, I know it is a 8 on the weird meter for me too Wade. Just see what you can dig up ok?"

Wade says, "Sure thing Kim. I'll see what I can do."

Kim pauses as she looks at Ron before she says, "And can you put a rush on that Wade? Ron's life is at stake."

Wade stops in mid-type as he had already started in his search and says, "What? Ron? What do you mean Kim?"

Kim says, "Ron's under a curse and there are some spirits…" before Ron says, "Really angry spirits!" She gives him a "Thank you Ron" look before she continues to say, "That want to end Ron's life. The key to helping Ron may lie in one of my ancestor's artifacts."

Wade looks worried as he says, "How long does Ron have before the spirits try to hurt Ron again?"

Kim looks at Ron as she says, "He was supposed to have died by 10th grade but the blessings of my ancestors have helped Ron to survive all this time. We were able to get some magical help from Monique and her Grandmother but the effect only lasts for about a week. So time is crucial here Wade."

Wade nods and says, "I'll get right on it Kim. The both of you can count on me!"

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Wade, you rock." The connection closes after that, leaving her to wonder if even Wade can find what she needs before the week is up.

Kim says, "Dad, can you show me the artifacts that we have? Maybe they will be what I need to help save Ron?"

Mr. Possible looks nervously at his wife before he looks at Kim and says, "Well, I'm not quite sure where the stuff is. They could be in one of the boxes in storage here or at the Middleton Storage N' Stuff but I'll have to find the key first before you can go."

Kim looks at Ron, feeling those eyes of his gazing back at her own and the emotions that his eyes stir deep within her. She could see in his eyes, a kind, loving, loyal, funny, wonderful guy who would never leave her side just as she would never leave his.

Though the moment between the two was short in reality, it felt like forever between Kim and Ron. The moment was not unnoticed by Monique or Mrs. Possible who just gave a small smile at the two of them even as Mr. Possible rambled about which box that the artifacts could possibly be in the house or the storage unit while searching for the key.

Kim says, "Ron… Will you stay by my side and help me look?" She didn't want him to leave her side, not during this crisis, not ever.

Ron gazes into Kim's eyes and smiles as he says, "Sure thing, KP… besides it is safer for me that way, right?"

Monique says, "Right Ron. The more you two are together, the better it is." She grins as she knew that Ron's question wasn't one that was directed at her but she had to remind those two lovebirds sometimes that there were other people in the world besides each other.

Kim softly blushes at Monique's words before she takes Ron's hand into hers and from the aura spell earlier, Monique could see the auras at rest around each other.

Mrs. Possible looks frowns a little as she sees the auras around Kim and Ron become totally inert around the moment that they hold hands. She looks at Monique and sees the soft smile on her face which told her that there was nothing wrong unless Monique couldn't see the auras but since the auras were a new thing, she had to guess that it was a spell that had been cast but she had no idea as to why.

Mrs. Possible thinks, "I better ask when my husband isn't around… I don't want him to worry unnecessarily over nothing."

Mrs. Possible looks at Monique in thought, wondering if Monique is totally being on the level with everyone or if she was secretly working against Kim and Ron somehow. She knew that it was Monique's people that had been hurt by Ron's ancestors but Monique didn't seem the kind of girl who would strike at her friends for something that had happened so long ago. Still, she decides to keep an eye on Monique. Just in case she tried something since she didn't want Kim or Ron to get hurt for Kim's sake.

Kim and Ron while still holding hands go to where Kim's father had mentioned where they kept the storage boxes in a hall closet, which was one of the few places that the tweebs didn't go for stuff to build their inventions out of since the stuff was very old and non-electrical, thus they couldn't make anything useful out of it.

Kim and Ron start to pull out boxes while Monique watches since there wasn't enough room in front of the doorway for a third and after watching the two of them move in sync with each other; she knew that she'd only be in the way.

Mrs. Possible comes up to Monique and smile softly as she says, "Amazing isn't it?"

Monique looks up at Mrs. Possible and says, "What is?"

Mrs. Possible looks down at Monique and says, "They way they can be when it really matters. Sometimes it is easy to forget that they really are two people who are as different as can be."

Monique giggles softly as she turns her head to look back at Kim and Ron before she says, "Yeah, but sometimes they are so much alike that you can't tell where one begins and the other stops."

Mrs. Possible says, "Yes, and you know what happens when you break a loop?" She continues to look at Monique, the look in her eyes becoming more harder, more serious. She thinks, "Why is Monique glowing too?"

Monique doesn't notice as she watches her two friends work together to empty it of all boxes. She just absentmindedly says, "Yeah, you get chaos because half the loop doesn't exist anymore."

Monique turns her head to look at Mrs. Possible and almost gasps at the way Mrs. Possible was looking at her. It was a fierce look with a partial overlapping of puzzlement as if she was seeing something that she wasn't sure was there.

Mrs. Possible's voice barely has an edge to it but the look in her eyes was obviously noticed as she says, "Yeah, pure chaos… because one half simply can't exist without the other half so it self destructs."

Monique's eyes widen a little as she gets the subtle meaning and thinks, "Oh-My-God!" It takes her another moment to overcome her shock and thinks, "Does she _really_ think that I'd harm Kim or Ron because of something that happened to my people so long ago?" The look in Mrs. Possible's eyes that seemed to say "Hurt Kim, I hurt you!" left no doubt in Monique Mrs. Possible was suspicious of just how pure her motives were.

Monique says, "Y-Yeah, so it is better when the loop continues. I get the message." She notices the look in Mrs. Possible's eyes soften as if she was satisfied that she got the message loud and clear. Still, something remained in her eyes that was continuing to make her nervous and she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

Just then Kim says, "Ron! Be more careful! That box almost landed on my foot!" turning the attention of both Monique and Mrs. Possible even as Ron says, "Heh, sorry about that KP!"

The anger in Kim doesn't last long as she knew Ron hadn't done it on purpose and there was something so puppy dog-like in the way he looked as he'd made his apology.

Kim says, "Don't worry about it Ron. Now let's see if the stuff is in here."

Ron brightly says, "Sure thing Kim!" before he kneels and starts to tear off the tape on one of the boxes while Kim does another box right next to him.

Monique walks over and starts to open a box while Mrs. Possible stays to watch for a few moments and then walks off.

Mrs. Possible thinks, "I really do want to trust Monique but there is something about all this magic that just… rubs me the wrong way. She uses magic and somehow got my daughter and her best friend involved in all this. She said it herself that a spell of hers backfired."

Mrs. Possible thinks, "Ever since my Granny used to tell me stories of the old days from when she used to do magic and Mother fighting with her all the time to not fill my head with that stuff, I guess I've had bad feelings about magic."

Mrs. Possible glances back at the three of them digging through the open boxes before she continues to walk away to join her husband as she thinks, "I guess that's why I am such a woman of science and married a man even more into science than I am. To somehow validate my Mother's words about magic."

Still, Mrs. Possible couldn't forget the arguments her Mother and her Granny used to have which were pretty intense at times whether they were aware that she could hear them or not.

Mrs. Possible could still remember a sentence that stuck with her even after all the years since she'd heard it, "There's nothing wrong with knowing the magic that she was gifted in through in her heritage!" and her Mother's angry reply, "Just keep that magic away from her Mother! She deserves to know the way of the future! The way of science! Not your mystical mumbo jumbo that certainly never did anyone any good!"

Mrs. Possible could remember how their argument went on for a long time after that, until the part where they started to get really personal about which was better, magic or science. It wasn't until her Mother blamed Granny for the loss of her father by trying to use her magic to help him instead of letting the doctors, ones who know stuff in based in science that might have been able to help him before it was too late!

Mrs. Possible looks at her husband, a man of great knowledge and science, which had always been a source of comfort and joy for her ever since she'd met him. Only now, the comfort was gone because the knowledge that science could do anything and that magic had its limits was gone. She knew that science couldn't help her daughter and her best friend this time. Only magic could even if it was directly responsible for the problem as well and that didn't make her feel at ease at all, making her wish she'd paid more attention to her Granny.

Mrs. Possible wraps her arms around her husband and hugs him tightly, causing him to look at her in surprise before he wraps his arms around her in kind. When he asks her what is wrong, all she can do is lay her head against his chest and say, "Everything… just hold me please." She closes her eyes as he hugs her more tightly, yet tenderly and is glad he doesn't press, as she wasn't ready to talk to him about it just yet.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what you thought about the explanation for how Monique could be a Shaman and not look like an Indian. What do you think of Kim's chances in finding the stuff she needs before the spell's time is up? What do you think about Mrs. Possible being suspicious of Monique, does she have a valid reason to worry or is she just being motherly in her protectiveness? What do you think about the little insight into just **why** Mrs. Possible knows something about the magic world? Just what is her magical heritage? Anyone want to guess? Does it seem like it is believable that because of her Mother and Granny's quarreling that she chooses a path of science and medicine?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, top 5 fav stories, favorite football move, favorite nickname for anyone or anything, and much more are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11: Past!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 11: Past!

_**(Middleton: Possible Home)**_

Mrs. Possible shouts, "Kim Possible! Where are you?"

Kim leaps down from the top of the barn to land in front of her and says, "I'm right here Mother!"

Mrs. Possible cries out in surprise and then after a few moments she sighs and says, "Honestly Kim! Do you have to scare me like that?"

Kim tilts her head and says, "You knew I was working in the barn. How could I surprise you so much?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Honestly! I think sometimes you are as clueless as your father."

Kim smiles as she says, "I am glad that I got the rest from you then."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Don't you think that is going to work young lady! I've got to go to the City Council for more funding for the new hospital that I'm trying to get started for Middleton."

Kim says, "You'll get it. Remember the motto you told me…" Before they both say it at the same time, "Anything is possible for a Possible!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Yes, I know. I was the one you taught it to you, remember?"

Kim nods and says, "When will I get to meet the guy who told you about it? He is the reason that you came out here to Middleton isn't it?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I don't know. Lord knows I've looked for him." She shakes her head and says, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I have started a new life because of him and I'm very happy for it. Even if he did show up, I would just thank him and hope that he's proud of the way I've turned my life around since the last time we met."

Kim grins at her mother and says, "Mother, I think I can say without being boastful that everyone in Middleton is pretty impressed with all that you've done since arriving in town. You turned a barely existing town into one of the best in the tri-city area!"

Mrs. Possible sighs and says, "Well, I just hope the City Council members are as appreciative as you are or there might never be anyplace for the sick in this town."

Kim shakes her head, causing some straw to fall out of her auburn hair to the dirt floor of the barn before she says, "Just remind them of how sick everyone got a year ago after that winter and they'll cave easily enough. No one wants to see so many get sick like that again."

Mrs. Possible reaches out to touch her daughter's cheek as she says, "I know… you got sick too. You were one of the fortunate ones."

Kim looks down and says, "I know… I lost some good friends in that time before the medicine could get delivered to our town. After that, I promised to make sure that such delays never happened where it could save lives."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "And you've done well in keeping that promise. You've made your father and I so very proud of you."

Kim smiles at her mother and then gives her a big, quick hug before she says, "Thank you Mother."

Mrs. Possible smiles back at her daughter whose red hair with the soft brown streaks in it that she got from her husband, a husband that didn't mind taking her family name so she could keep the Possible name. The name meant so very much to her and while she hadn't meant to, she had lied some to her daughter.

Mrs. Possible, once known as Katherine Wynne Adabelle now lived her life as Katherine Wynne Possible. The mother of a teenage Kim Annie Possible and two twin sisters who were at the moment being watched by her dear husband.

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, just don't forget that you still have a few things to do today before your date."

Kim's eyes grow wide in shock and she says, "That's right! I totally forgot about the date!" She then bolts from the barn, leaving her mother to chuckle at her daughter.

Mrs. Possible says, "Sometimes I think she would only remember everything she has to do but the people in her life if we weren't around so much." She smiles and remembers how one year she even forgot her own birthday because she'd been so busy with doing so much.

_**(In the house)**_

Kim runs around as she thinks, "Oh my god! I can't forget my date again! John was already upset enough as it was the last two times I forgot!" She runs around, going through her closet trying to pick out something nice for her date.

Kim finally chooses a dress when she remembers that she still had one last chore to do before she could go. She sighs and says, "I really need something to organize my life!" and flies down the stairs of the Possible household until she reaches the kitchen where she finds her father and twin sisters, or "twisters" as she liked call them because they were like little tornadoes when they wanted to be. They were capable of embarrassing her and causing general mayhem whenever possible.

She looks at the dishes in the sink and knows that wasn't how many there were before she went out to the barn. She turns and glares at them while they smile innocently in stereo, "Did you fill the sink with more dishes?"

Her father looks up from the paper and says, "Hm? Oh, your sisters said they were so hungry and there's plenty of time before supper so I let them make something."

Kim growls as she closes her eyes before turning back to the sink, which was full of dirty plates and silverware. She rolls up her sleeves and thinks, "I hope John appreciates what I go through for him sometimes!" before she starts to tackle the job of doing the mountain of dishes.

Kim manages to get the dishes done quickly enough before she runs upstairs and changes into her dress. She smoothes out any wrinkles and such before she runs down and says, "Father! Can I get a ride into town? I have a date with John and I don't want to be late!"

Mrs. Possible says, "I'll take you hon, I'm heading in to see the City Council anyway."

Kim smiles and says, "Thank you! I owe you one!" She runs out as quickly as she can in her long dress and climbs into the carriage waiting for her mother with impatience.

Mrs. Possible climbs in and gets the horses going. They trot along the dirt road leading from their property and then turn onto an even larger dirt road until it leads to deeper in the city. She says, "Where are you two meeting?"

Kim says, "We're meeting at the Dance Barn, for our date." She smiles energetically which makes her mother smile.

Mrs. Possible thinks, "She's known John for years, I am so glad that they're dating. I think he's the only one who'd be able to deal with her energy and drive." She pulls the carriage to a stop and says, "We're here. Do you want me to pick you up later on?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, John's going to be dropping me off."

Mrs. Possible says, "Ok, then. Take care and I'll see you later. Don't stay out too late. You've got stuff to do tomorrow."

Kim says, "Ok, I won't! Thank you Mother!" She waves as the carriage begins to move again. She watches it as it goes about two blocks before turning left to disappear behind some buildings that lead to the City Council building.

Kim hears a guy's voice say, "You actually made it for change, and on time! The city must be either safe or your mother reminded you."

Kim spins around, making her dress twirl at her ankles before settling about her. She grins and says, "John! I was worried you might now show up!"

John chuckles and wraps his arms around her in a big hug and says, "KP, I would always show up. You're my best friend."

Kim smiles and gives a quick peck to his cheek before she blushes as she says, "Thank you for being so understanding."

John says, "Anytime… now how about we go on our date? I have been wanting to dance with you for some time now."

Kim takes his hand into hers and as she continues to smile, "I'd love that!"

Together, they go into a barn that had been fixed up to become a place for teenagers to go dancing and have supervised fun. Kim didn't care that it was one of the many things that her mother had lobbied for so that teens didn't have to travel so far away to find anything fun to do. It had been the place where she'd had her first date with John, and she loved going there with him.

Kim knew that the next day would have her delivering some mail to some Indians in the area which would take up half her day but for the time being, she was just happy holding her boyfriend's hand and judging from the big grin on his face, she could tell he felt the same way.

Kim and John dance to a variety of music that was provided by some of the musically talented people, happy that even one of the very rare professional musicians did some singing to one of the songs and that the song was a love song.

Kim sighs happily as she dances closely with John, snuggling against him as she dances slowly before a tall, well-built man walks up and clears his throat rather noisily. She looks up and sees the Sheriff whose name was Ade Barkin but her sisters just called him Sheriff Barking because when he spoke, it was as if he was barking an order at you and given the gruff voice he had, she had to admit that they were right.

Barkin says, "Possible! You know the rules about close contact!"

Kim sighs softly and pulls back from her boyfriend, keeping her boyfriend close by but not close enough for Barkin to find any fault.

Barkin walks off to disappear into the crowd of dancers but it isn't long before Barkin's voice is heard again as he talks to another couple dancing too closely.

John smiles at Kim and says, "It is ok Kim, as long as I can see your beautiful eyes. We're closer than Barkin could ever know."

Kim blushes but she doesn't look away from those blue-green eyes of his with tiny specks of brown in them. She can feel her heart beating strongly within her chest and a longing to be back within those arms of his so she can feel his heartbeat as well. She says, "Thank you John, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

John says, "The same thing I'd do without you. Be an empty shell of a person."

Kim's hands squeeze John a little at that, knowing he was right and yet not wanting him to ever be lonely like that ever if she could help it.

John says softly, "Don't worry Kim, I'm not going anywhere… not for a long, long time." He smiles at her reassuringly which washes away her fears and leaves her with a sense of peace and happiness.

The two of them dance throughout the day until the sun finally sets, and they walk out of the Dance Barn to take in the clear vision of the stars in the sky above. Kim and John wrap their arms around each other's waist as they walk together in the cool night.

John says, "These are the times we'll always remember won't we Kim?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yes, even when we're old and gray together, we'll remember times like this." She blushes as she realizes that she'd just pictured the two of them still together as an old couple.

John smiles as he knows what Kim meant and while he could very much picture that exact scene, a scene he would be very happy with. He knew that the time wasn't right yet, they both still had some things to do before he felt ready to pop the question even though he felt that she would say "Yes" if he asked her right there and then without a ring.

John says, "Instead of riding back out to your home, do you think your family would mind if we simply walked back?"

Kim smiles warmly and shakes her head, "My father might object if we're getting in too late but I think I can put up with the consequences."

John chuckles, "I know, but I do want to date you again before we're old so how about we simply take the ride nice and slow?"

Kim leans against John a little and says, "I suppose I can deal with that." She continues to walk with him, her head leaning against his shoulder until they get to his wagon.

Together they get on the wagon and after a kiss for luck, they begin their journey together towards Kim's home.

When they get there after taking it slowly, John walks Kim up to the door and he smiles at her as he says, "Well, it looks like I got us here safe and sound right before your curfew."

Kim grins playfully before she says, "Yeah… I'm sure that'll make my father very happy."

John chuckles as he looks at Kim and says, "Do you think I can get another date with the most amazing and beautiful young woman in Middleton?"

Kim giggles and says, "I don't know if Taralyn would be happy now that she's got a boyfriend…"

John laughs and says, "Kim… you know you're the most amazing and beautiful woman in all of Middleton. No, strike that… in all the world. There's no one quite like you."

Kim deeply blushes at his words and says in a soft voice, "Aww… Thank you John. That's very sweet of you."

Kim leans forward and gives him a loving kiss on the lips and just as she pulls back, she looks into his eyes and can see her future in them. A long and loving future together, that suddenly gets interrupted when the door to the house opens up.

The twisters were there and they looked worried, which was odd because normally they would have mischievous looks on their faces whenever they caught their older sister with John.

Some alarm goes off in Kim's head and she says, "What's wrong?"

The two sisters don't say a word and dash onto the porch and each grab one of Kim's legs, looking up at her as they say in stereo, "Kim! There's been an accident!"

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I bet none of you saw this chapter coming! After all, what's the point of a curse without knowing both sides of the story? Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope that you liked the love in it. Looks like the more things change, the more things stay the same, huh? This particular time takes place at about the same time Pevil was doing his evil. Middleton is still in the process of growing and changing into the cool city that we all know about in the show, so it is somewhere between town and city. Any American History prof's or teachers will be welcome for future chapters. 

What do you think of the way this Era's Kim was? Kind of reminds you of someone I hope. What do you think of Kim's twin sisters and their nickname? Their names are not decided yet but by the next time I use them hopefully I'll have had some name suggestions. What do you think about having Barkin in there? In Season4 it was obvious that they've been around for a long, long time. What did you think of the twister's use of his name? What do you think of the loving feeling in this story? Too lovey-dovey? What kind of accident do you think has the twins so worried?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, hints, suggestions, flowers, answer to what will happen at the end of "Countdown 43"(comics) and more will always be welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: Past and Future!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 12: Past and Future!

_**(Middleton Past: Possible Home)**_

Kim looks down at her sisters and says, "What? What accident? What did you two do now?"

Sim looks up at her sister and says, "We didn't do it!" before Mim says, "We're totally innocent!"

Kim says, "Ri-i-ight… so what did happen then?"

Sim says, "We were working on a new light source when…" Mim says, "Dad came in and startled us because…" Sim says, "Something's happened with Mom!"

Kim says, "You know that you're not supposed to be doing experiments…Wait, what happened with Mom?"

Together they say, "She's in jail!"

John says, "Say again? Are you talking about the same woman who practically has helped the town to become a city?"

Kim says, "How'd she end up in jail? For what?"

Sim says, "You'll never believe this!" Mim says, "For attempted murder!"

Kim and John cry out in stereo, "WHAT??"

_**(Middleton Present: Storage)**_

Ron says, "Calm down Kim. So we didn't find anything we can use at your parent's house. There's a good chance we'll find it here right?"

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Ron! We wasted two days looking for it at my parent's house! Now just look at this place!" She points at the large bin and the various stuff everywhere. She sighs and says, "It could take us days to go through all this stuff and we still might not find anything to help me enhance my blessings!"

Monique says, "Calm down Kim. Wade is looking as well and you know if there's a sign of it anywhere online, he'll find it."

Kim takes a breath and nods, "Yeah, I know but I can't help but worry about Ron."

Monique says, "Don't worry, that's why I'm also here. If the spirits come back I have prepared a few spells ahead of time that should help against them."

Kim nods and looks at the stuff that looked like piles and piles of junk to her but a lot of it dated back to as far back as when her ancient name-twin was born. She just hoped that there was something here because the more that thought about her losing Ron for good creeped in, the more it drove her batty.

Kim was just glad that she was able to keep herself busy with all the searching so it didn't enter her mind but occasionally it would pop in and remind her why she was driving herself so hard.

_**(Seven days go by…)**_

Monique says, "Calm down Kim!"

Kim was dirty all over and her hair a little bit of a mess and the smell of old things that had been disturbed hung in the air around her. She says, "Monique! The protection spell was for about two weeks and over a week gone by! What are we going to do? We still haven't found anything useful!"

Ron says, "Amp down KP, your blessings will lead us right to it when we need it right?" He looks at Monique and says, "Ain't that right Monique?"

Monique wasn't so sure but she supposed anything was possible. She also didn't want to make things worse so she says, "Yeah Ron, I guess you're right. Things do have a habit of working out for you guys on a mission."

Kim relaxes a little and says, "I suppose you're right but until then, I am not going to give up searching."

Monique sighs and thinks, "I figured as much. She's a woman on a mission. A serious mission that she just won't give up until she's succeeded."

Kim says, "Let's go back to going through the boxes. I'm not ready to give up just quite yet!"

Monique turns to the half-empty box she'd been going through when she says, "Ok Kim, we'll work for another hour but then I've got to go home for supper."

Ron's stomach suddenly growls and even as the two girls turn their head towards him he says, "Heh, sorry… I guess I'm hungrier than I realized."

Kim looks down at the box she'd been searching through and then at Ron before she says, "How about we just finish the box we're looking through and then go get some food? I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

Ron smiles happily at Kim and says, "Thanks KP!"

Kim smiles back at Ron and says, "No big Ron."

Everyone returns to their boxes and continues to work on them for a while more before Ron says, "Well, I'm done here. There's nothing in here but old newspapers."

Ron then looks at the last newspaper in his hand and exclaims, "No way! KP! Monique! Come look at this!"

Kim and Monique run over to Ron's side and in his hands was a very old Middleton newspaper.

Monique says, "What is it Ron? Did you find something?"

Kim looks down at the paper in his hands and says, "It looks like a old newspaper from the early days of Middleton… what did you find Ron?"

Ron says, "Look here Kim!"

Kim looks as she says, "Look where?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "No, I mean it mentions the ancestor Kim in the paper!"

Everyone moves closer and finally Kim reads aloud the article that Ron had spotted, "Ms. Kim Possible denies that her mother, a Mrs. Katherine Possible would have any reason to try and kill the head of an Indian tribe that rests outside of Middleton. She is quoted as saying "My mother would never hurt anyone! She has always done her best to live up to ideals that she was inspired by before coming her by Ron Stoppable and to do this would betray that! That'd be like asking her to betray herself!" She has since then spoken with Sheriff Ade Barkin to look into the investigation personally."

The girls both turn their heads to look at Ron and just stare him with confused looks on their faces before Ron says, "I know! This is just like museum trip Kim where we shared that same dream about our ancestors!"

Kim frowns and says, "I thought the only one in your family back then was Pevil?"

Ron says, "That's what I thought too… wait a minute! Kim's mother! Wasn't she the one who started the Possible line?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes Ron, what are you getting at?"

Ron says, "What's she doing in jail? What happened to her?"

Kim says, "I don't know. The paper doesn't say Ron." She looks at the pile of old newspapers and then says, "Maybe one of these will have more information."

Ron shakes his head and says, "I don't think so Kim. These are all in order and this was the most recent one."

Monique says, "Maybe your parents will know more, Kim?"

Kim looks at the paper and nods, "Yeah, let's go. I want to know more too. Maybe this is a clue as to where that item is that we're looking for."

Monique says, "I can't believe there were Barkin's back then."

Ron says, "I know, a Barkin on the case is never good."

Kim says, "Ron, I'm sure not all the Barkin's are like our Mr. Barkin.

Ron says, "Are you sure Kim? Remember the dream?"

Kim decides not to answer her boyfriend's question, as she was afraid that he just might be right so she reaches out and takes the paper from Ron. The three of them walk out of the storage area, locking up as they leave so that they can come back to finish going through the rest of the stuff later.

_**(Middleton: Past)**_

Kim paces the room until she stops and yells, "I can't believe that they think she'd do this! She's done more good for this town and everyone than anyone in this history of the country! This is…" She turns her head when she gets cut off by her father as he says, "Do you really think this is how she'd want us to be acting?"

Kim turns to her father and says, "You know how absurd these charges are against mother! She has never hurt anyone and she would never do anything to any Indians just to get more land for Middleton!"

Sim and Mim look at their older sister and then back to their father who was surprisingly calm given the trouble that was going on.

Mr. Possible says, "Look, I've already spoken with your mother and she's assured me that when the Sheriff is done with his investigations she will be released because she is innocent."

Kim yells, "I know that she's innocent! It is ridiculous to think she's otherwise but still! Ooooh! Why am I talking to you? You never listen to me!" She storms out of the room and goes to her room.

Sim says, "You're not really going to leave her in jail?" Mim says, "Are you, Dad?"

He looks at the twins and says, "Unfortunately, the cost of getting her out right now would bankrupt us." He sighs softly and says, "So, I have no choice in the matter. I want her home as much as you all do but the last thing I need is to have one of you going to break her out of jail. That would just make her look more guilty and make it more difficult in the long run."

Sim and Mim look at each other for a moment and say together, "Thanks Dad, gotta go!" The two of them run off towards the stairs and barge right into Kim's room just as she was about to climb out of the window.

Kim turns and shouts, "Twisters! Get out of my room!"

Sim says, "Don't go!" Mim says, "If you break Mom out of jail, that won't help her!"

Kim closes her eyes and sighs for a moment before she opens them and walks back towards them until she kneels before them. She says, "Don't worry, I know that and I'm not sneaking out to bust Mom out. I just need to talk to John and I can't wait until tomorrow."

Mim says, "Promise you won't break Mom out of jail?"

Kim smiles and says, "I promise as long as you don't tell Dad that I am going to visit my boyfriend."

Sim says, "Then ok, we won't tell him but if we hear that she's been busted out. We're telling Dad everything!"

Kim scoops her two sisters into a hug and they hug Kim back for a long time before she lets go and says, "I've got to go so I can be back in time before Dad checks in. Can you two cover for me until then?"

Sim nods and says, "Yes Kim" Mim says, "We can do that!" They both get a mischievous grin on their faces until Kim says, "Be good! I don't want Mom having to worry that she's going to see either of you on her side of the bars."

Sim and Mim's faces fall in a look of disappointment but then they nod in agreement before they say in sad voices, "Ok Kim…"

Kim turns and says, "Ok, and don't worry. I'll make sure that Mom is cleared and back home before you know it!" She waves to the two of them and slips out of the window quietly.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. A little bit of a past and present thing going on here so that way everyone will get a taste of how both the curse and blessing came about as well as how it impacts the present. So, what do you think of the twins? What do you think of Past Kim? What do you think of Past John? What do you think about the way Present-day Kim, Ron and Monique are handling things? What did you think of the newspaper? Do you think either Kim will find the answers that she so desperately seeks anytime soon?

As usual all, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, wishes, impressions, translations for my stories, thoughts about the latest Harry Potter movie and other stuff are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 14: Trouble in America!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 14: Trouble in America!

_**(Middleton Present: Possible Home)**_

Kim walks into her home the see Tim and Jim watching TV in the living room with no sigh of her father so she goes towards the kitchen which she knew was another favorite spot of her father's.

With Ron and Monique following behind Kim, she enters the kitchen to see her father reading the newspaper calmly in his usual spot while her mother is getting the dishes since the food on the stove was just about ready for serving.

Kim says, "Dad, I need to know something!"

Mr. Possible looks up from his paper and says, "Sure thing Kimmie-cub, what can I help you with?"

Kim puts the paper down on the table in front of her father and says, "I need to know what happened to her! This could be a clue!"

Mr. Possible starts to fold the paper away with practiced ease as he cranes his head to look at the ancient newspaper before him. He says, "What's this? It looks like a very old newspaper."

Mrs. Possible walks up and starts to put a plate down before curiosity overwhelms her and she says, "What is it Kim? What did you find?"

Ron says, "We found a old newspaper with an article about Katherine Possible."

Mr. Possible raises his eyebrows and says, "I didn't know we still had any newspapers that old."

Kim says, "Katherine was arrested for attempted murder of an Indian, Dad! How could she be arrested and still be able to get the blessing from one?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Maybe its not the same Indians that she got the blessing from, did that ever occur to you?"

Kim frowns and says, "Yes, but I don't see how such a thing would cause a blessing! I need to know, what happened next to her."

Mr. Possible places the newspaper in the seat beside him, picking up the much older one carefully and starts to read the article in question before he frowns and says, "I'm afraid I can't help you much. All I know is that somehow the Indians were saved but given what I just read I don't know how she was able to do that from jail."

Mrs. Possible says, "Were there any other newspapers that came out later to explain what happened?"

Ron opens his mouth to say something and loud growl comes from his stomach before he quickly covers it and says with a lame smile, "Uh, sorry… The smell of all the food is making me even more hungry."

Mrs. Possible giggles softly and says, "Why don't you join us Ronald? I made more than enough food. You're welcome to join too Monique."

As soon as the offer came, even Monique's stomach growled and she blushes before she says, "Sounds like my stomach wants to take you up on your offer. So who am I to turn down what my stomach has already agreed to?"

Kim refused to become distracted when Ron's life was on the line and her only lead was turning out to be a roadblock and says, "Dad, we came straight here because this was the latest in box that we found it in. Do you know if there are any more newspapers in storage somewhere that might be able to tell us since you can't tell me?"

Mr. Possible says, "Actually, I don't know but I do seem to recall that a number of our old papers were donated to several museums. Maybe one of them has the missing newspaper? It could be just as possible that the paper is also in storage somewhere."

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and says, "I'll ask Wade to run a search and…" She looks up as her mother grabs the blue device from her and says, "You can call him after you eat supper. The newspaper isn't going to go anywhere and it can wait long enough for you to eat."

Kim looks to her two friends but both Monique and Ron were already sitting down at the table, looking hungry as they waited for the food. Just then her own tummy growled to remind her that she was hungry too.

Kim sighs and says, "Fine! But then I'm going to call Wade."

Mrs. Possible says, "Deal, and don't forget you still have your homework and chores to do."

Kim grumbles as she goes to her seat next to Ron, who smiles at her in that way she found charming.

Ron says, "Don't you worry Kim, we still have the rest of the week and even if we don't find anything. There's no way I'll ever leave your side because you're my best friend and girlfriend."

Kim's anger melts away as she looks at him and says, "Aw, thank you Ron. That's so sweet." She gives him a quick kiss just moments before her mother shouts, "Boys! It is time for supper!"

Kim hears them shout in stereo, "Coming!" before they run into the room a moment or two later.

_**(Middleton: Past)**_

Kim sits on the edge of the bed while John sits next to her and she says, "John, I don't know what to do! Sheriff Barkin was totally unreasonable and on top of that, he seemed to think that it didn't matter how much good my mother's done for the town because a person is guilty until proved innocent!"

John says, "I thought it was the other way around?"

Kim growls, "That's because it is supposed to be that way!"

John takes her hands into his, making her look at him and he says, "Don't worry Kim. We'll come up with something. Your mother has been like a second mother to me and I'm not about to let her rot in jail for something that she didn't do!"

Kim smiles at John, happy that she finally found someone who would listen to her. She says, "Thank you John" before she kisses him on the lips.

John smiles back and says, "You're welcome Kim. I'd do anything for you."

Kim sighs happily and leans against him, feeling his arms wrap around her comfortingly before she says, "Thank you John, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

John rests his chin against Kim's head and says, "Same here Kim."

Kim pulls back her head and looks a John as she says, "John, how am I going to prove my mother is innocent? The Sheriff wouldn't even tell me anything other than "She's guilty! That's all there is to it!" There has to be some way to convince him otherwise my mother will be jailed or hung!"

John frowns as he didn't like the idea of any harm coming to Katherine and says, "Let's start at the beginning. The victim that your mother is accused of trying to murder."

Kim nods to John and says, "Let's go tomorrow to visit the Indians and we'll figure out what's going on."

John hugs Kim tightly as he says with conviction, "We'll prove your mother innocent or my name isn't John T. Caliber!"

Kim smiles and says, "Well, then I guess we better succeed or you're going to have to change your name." She giggles at the end.

John chuckles as he says, "Oh? And what should I change it to? Possible?" As soon as he realizes what he just said, he shuts up and blushes even as Kim blushes just slightly more red than her hair.

After the silence just hangs in the air for a while, John attempts to end the silence by clearing his throat nervously and says, "Ahem, there's nothing wr-wrong with the name Possible. It is a very beautiful nice… I mean, I…"

Kim wraps her arms around John and gives him a big kiss on the lips. It is only after John recovers from the shock and wraps his arms back around her in the hug does she part to smile at him. She softly says, "Thank you John, I know what you mean."

John smiles back at Kim before he lets go of her and says, "It must be getting late. You don't want to get into trouble for sneaking out do you?"

Kim hugs him and says, "I know… I just wish I could stay like this with you always…" She sighs before letting him go and gives him one last quick kiss on the lips before she says, "I'll see you tomorrow at 9 ok?"

John smiles and waves to her, "I'll be there. Just be ready to go by then."

Kim waves back before blowing a kiss to him. She smiles and says, "I'll be ready John." She adds in her thoughts, "Always for you John" before she slips out of his window and into the darkness.

_**(Middleton Present)**_

Kim looks down at the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, let me know if you find anything more about that newspaper Ron and I found in the storage shed. It just might lead us to what we're looking for."

Wade looks at Kim from the screen and says, "Sure thing Kim, I'll contact you as soon as I have something."

Wade closes the connection and leans back in his chair as he thinks, "Man, Kim has always been a hard worker but she looks like she's really running herself ragged trying to find this thing to boost her blessings. Not that I really believe in that kind of stuff but it is important to her so the least I can do is try to find out what happened to this Katherine Possible woman."

Wade quickly types into the keyboard into his special search program that would search far more efficiently than any commercial one on the planet as well as searching through secret places, which often helped when trying to find out stuff that the villains were after. He thinks, "I am out of soda, it will probably take a few minutes to pop up anything relevant so I should have time to get a refill from Bueno Nacho."

Just as Wade leaves the room, the computer finishes its search and starts to scroll the list of things it'd found. One of the things it'd found was a photograph on the very issue that he'd been asked to find but because it was only a photograph, it put lower on the 'relevant' list.

The photograph showed the headlines in big, bold letters "Possible Trial!" just before it disappears from the screen.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't look good does it for either Kim does it? At least the Past Kim has her John by her side to help her through this tough time. Anyone want to guess what Present Kim's reaction is going to be like when she hears about the newspaper? What do you think about Kim, Ron and Monique in this chapter? What do you think about the love between Past Kim and John? Hints of their possible future? Only I know for sure. (Grin) What do you think of John's name?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, neck massagers, tips for horseback riding, Indian tips and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 15:Its all coming back to me now

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 15: It's all coming back to me now!

_**(Middleton Present: Possible Home)**_

Kim looks to her side with Ron yawning since he was still half asleep and notices that his messy hair was even messier than usual. She doesn't even resist the smile that forms at her lips, as it felt so comfortable to be having breakfast with Ron. Even her family seemed to be growing used to him being around all the time and not even the fact that they were both still dressed in their pajamas got a second look from her parents.

Ron was dressed in his Fearless Ferret pajamas with Rufus obviously more awake than his owner as he ties a napkin around his neck as a bib and says "Yum!" as he eyes the Mrs. Possible bringing a plate of food for Ron.

The twins were already digging into their breakfast since they'd been served right after their father.

Ron's eyes flutter open as the food gets placed before him and he says, "MMmmm, there's nothing quite like the smell of good food to wake one up." He then looks down and sees that Rufus was already starting scarf down most of his breakfast and so he cries out, "Hey! Save some for me buddy!"

Mrs. Possible smiles from the kitchen and says, "Don't worry Ron, I made plenty for everyone."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah!" Letting Rufus eat all of the food and come to lay on his back, giving a happy sigh.

Kim eats her breakfast after her mother serves it to her and thinks, "This moment feels so good. I wish it never had to end." Even the twins were being nice by not teasing either her or Ron but then she guessed that after the first couple of days of Ron staying at her house it got kind of old.

Ron says, "Y'know KP this is just like when we were kids."

Kim smiles as she remembers what Ron means, the times when they would share when they were just kids with Ron staying over and eating breakfast pretty much the same way he does now. She says, "Yeah Ron, I know what you mean."

Mrs. Possible smiles as she picks up on Kim's look that she was giving Ron that she knew the guys at the table were clearly missing, even Ron. She says, "Those were the days weren't they Kim? The two of you would spend so much time together here playing, talking and laughing that I thought we'd adopted Ron."

Kim's cheeks go a little rosy as she remembers all the good times with Ron and so when Ron laughs and says, "Ah, those were the best times of my life. I can't tell you how often I wished I never had to go home just so I could always stay by KP's side." Her cheeks go from soft red to burning red as she wonders if Ron even realizes how that just sounded right then.

Kim looks at Ron and sees him looking up at the ceiling with a blissful smile, obviously thinking about those days of long ago. She quickly looks around at the table and notices her father was already reading his paper and not really paying any attention while her brothers just leave and rush off to do whatever they had planned, which would no doubt cause trouble for someone but at that moment she didn't care because she had her Ron by her side.

Kim looks out the window behind Ron and images of the two of them as kids like they'd both mentioned. She can see little Kim and little Ron, at a time before he'd left for the dreaded summer camp that became the source of stress and nightmares, especially for Kim as of late.

Kim can even hear the laughter echoing in her ears from that time still as they play ball or just chase each other in a game of tag. She comes to a stop as she remembers a conversation that they had.

**Flashback**

Kim has Ron pinned to the ground after a fun round of Tag and having fallen down together. She smiles at him and says, "We'll be best friends forever and ever, right Ron?"

Ron grins that silly goofy smile of his before he says, "You bet KP, I'm yours forever and ever and you will always be mine forever too, right?"

Kim lets go of Ron and sits down on the grass as she nods happily before she says, "That's a promise Ron! Best friends forever!"

**End of Flashback**

Kim smiles as she thinks, "And I've never once forgotten that promise Ron or yours to me. Ever." She moves her eyes back to the Ron of today and thinks, "I love you Ron and I will never let anyone or anything take you away from me or make us break our promise to each other."

Ron turns his head and says, "Hey KP, are you ok? You look a little strange."

Kim starts to lean towards Ron as she says, "I'm fine Ron. In fact, I could be better." She gives him a loving kiss on the lips, briefly pushing her tongue into Ron's mouth as a promise for more later before she pulls back and then just lays her head on his shoulder as she softly says, "Just wonderful indeed…" She closes her eyes as she feels Ron's arm fall over her shoulder.

Mrs. Possible just smiles at the picture and thinks, "Aw, how cute… its like they're a married couple." She then looks at her husband whose head was behind the newspaper and thinks, "They're making me feel young again and I think I know just what I want to do with that feeling."

Mrs. Possible says, "You two stay here for a while. I need to have a little… talk with my husband about something." She gets up and practically pulls him out of the seat and out the door before Mr. Possible can even begin to ask what was going on and the newspaper falls to the floor in a noisy scattering.

Kim just lays there with her head against Ron, opening her ones just to verify that they were indeed gone and then sighs happily as she thinks, "Almost nothing could ruin this moment."

Meanwhile at that exact moment Wade finally discovers the newspaper article that had been near the bottom of the list.

Wade says, "Kim's going to want to hear this!" He presses the button that sends a signal to the Kimmunicator.

Kim hears the communicator go off and thinks, "Maybe if I ignore it, Wade will get the hint."

Ron says, "Um, KP…? Aren't you going to get that?"

Kim sighs and thinks, "Just when I was finally feeling like myself too" before she answers the Kimmunicator. She says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade looks at Kim on the screen and thinks, "Something's different, but I can't put my finger on it." He says, "Kim, I found a photo of the next newspaper that followed after the one you mentioned."

Kim smiles and says, "I knew you could do it Wade."

Wade says, "Thanks Kim but it gets strange from there."

Kim raises an eyebrow and says, "Strange? How?"

Wade says, "It mentions a trial and since the photo only covers the front of newspaper there wasn't a whole lot mentioned about it." He presses a button and her screen splits into two, the left half with Wade and the right half with the newspaper before it gets enhanced and zoomed in onto the section he was referring to.

Kim says, "What about the rest of the story? Were you able to find out what happened?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, the rest wasn't scanned in. You'll have to go to the museum to find out the rest."

Ron pushes his face in and says, "Wade, just what do you know about what happened?"

Wade looks surprised to see Ron and he says, "Ron? What are you doing at Kim's house so early? And in your pajamas?" He shakes his head and says, "Never mind, forget I asked. To answer your question Ron, the newspaper only says that the trial started with Katherine proclaiming that she was innocent and that this was clearly an attack on her character by…"

Ron says, "What? What is it?"

Wade sighs and says, "By Pevil and a Drew Alan Lipsky."

Ron cries out, "Oh come on! What are the chances!? This is just like that dream that Kim and I shared!"

Kim jabs Ron in the side and says, "Ron! Amp down!" She returns her attention to the Kimmunicator and says, "Anything else Wade?"

Wade shakes his head, "Sorry, that's all there was on the cover. The rest is on page 3A."

Kim says, "Ok, then we'll simply go to the museum and go look at the original newspaper to find out what happened next."

Wade says, "I've already contacted them and they're willing to let you look at it if you bring along your newspaper that you have. Apparently they've been looking for a copy of that one for quite some time."

Kim says, "No problem Wade."

Wade says, "I've got a ride set up to get you to Washington where the newspaper is. It'll be there within the hour."

Kim smiles at Wade and says, "You rock Wade."

Wade smiles back and says, "Thanks Kim. Should I contact Monique and tell her meet you two at the house as well?"

Kim nods and says, "Please and thank you."

Wade says, "Ok, and good luck you two!" before he signs off. He spins his chair and says, "Knowing Kim, she's been having Ron stay close to combat that 'curse' she spoke of."

Wade sighs and returns to trying to find out more about Katherine's fate. One thing he did learn was that Katherine and her daughter Kim were listed as important people in Middleton back then. There were also listings about the twins which he had to admit sounded eerily like Tim and Jim in girl form from all the trouble that they would get into at that period of time.

Wade sips his soda, as he was frustrated that he could not find out anything in specific about something that happened so long ago. He wished that they kept better records back then but when a place is over a hundred years old, he supposed that they didn't think anyone this far in the future would care.

Wade began to wonder what the people 100 or even 200 years in the future would think about the time he lived in. Would he care about what they thought? Would they care about the lives of Kim and Ron, two people who had saved the world to the point where even he was tempted to stop counting? Not that he had stopped, his last count was at 34 and that wasn't the counting the number of times they'd helped someone or some other minor thing.

Wade decides he's wasted enough time sipping his soda and letting his mind wander so he types a couple keys and waits as the phone rings at Monique's house.

Wade frowns as it starts to take too long so he does a quick scan to locate her cell phone which shows it in he house he was calling. So he directs a satellite over to Monique's house and does a quick scan which reveals Monique was indeed in the house but something was wrong…

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. It looks like the more things change. The more things stay the same huh? (Chuckles) What did you think about the memories of Kim? What did you think of the brief flashback? Think it was a hint of the future to come? What did you think of the reaction (or lack thereof) from Kim's family? What did you think of Mrs. Possible? What do you think about Wade and his thoughts? What do you think happened to Monique? Any guesses people?

As usual, all thoughts, telepathy or otherwise, offers of money either in cash or paypal, ideas, new story ideas, musical ideas and more are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 16: History!

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 16: History!

_**(Middleton Present: Possible Home)**_

The outside of the house was peaceful and quiet, a bird was even pecking at the ground in an attempt to get a worm when suddenly Kim and Ron burst out the doors with Wade on the Kimmunicator as they head towards the car in the driveway, unaware that they scared a poor bird away and thus the worm lived another day.

Kim says, "Keep an eye on the place Wade. Ron and I will be there in a minute."

Wade says, "Sure thing Kim."

The two teens are in their mission gear having quickly dressed up from the worried Wade that had contacted them after discovering that he couldn't get ahold of Monique.

The two teens hop into the car and within moments the car was roaring towards Monique's home at high speed.

They arrive at the house and even before the engine has a chance to idle down, both of them are out of the car and rushing towards the house.

Kim bursts in through the front door with Ron following close behind. She looks around and spots the hallway is empty before she looks down at the Kimmunicator and says, "Where is she Wade?"

Wade says, "She's down the hallway and second door to your left."

Kim takes the front with Ron following behind her. She doesn't even need to say anything as they were both on a mission and had worked out a system that allowed them to be quiet when it really counted.

Kim pauses at the open door and hears Monique moan before checks out the situation with her compact. She sees a man that she doesn't recognize and Monique is laying on the ground with a bloody lip.

_**(Middleton of the Past)**_

Kim paces back and forth outside the courthouse waiting for Sheriff Barkin to show up. She growls, "Where is that sheriff? I want answers!"

John says, "Calm down KP, I know that you want to find out more details about the case but burning up the wood isn't going to help anything."

Kim says, "I know John, but my mother is…" She stops as John raises a hand and says, "I know, she is being unjustly jailed and she is very important to the town but you've got to remember. The Sheriff may be a hard on everyone but he's also fair. I doubt he wants to see her in jail any more than you do but he's still got to do his job."

Kim grumbles and nods before she says, "Yeah… you're right. It is just that… when I see something wrong. I want to make it right again."

John chuckles as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her in a tender hug as he says, "Yeah, I know. In that way, you are very much like your mother. A real ball of fire for the causes of justice and all things right."

Kim wraps her arms around John and says, "Thanks John…" before leaning against him.

Suddenly a loud, male voice shouts, "Possible! Caliber! What have I told you two about public displays of affection in front of the courthouse?"

Together in perfect stereo they sigh and say, "There will be no public displays of affection in front of the courthouse during regular hours."

Sheriff Barkin blinks and takes a step back as it always unnerved him when they did that. Even the different pitches for their voices seemed to perfectly harmonize together.

Suddenly Kim remembers what she is there for and steps back from John and approaches the Sheriff with a look in her eye that made him consider putting his hand on his gun but he knew she was just simply mad about her mother being locked up and no doubt going to say something about it again.

Kim says, "I want you to delay the court until I can get back!"

Sheriff Barkin raises an eyebrow and says, "She already has legal representation, Miss Possible."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No offense but he couldn't fight his way out of a wet bag." John says, "Which is true, because if you remember during the last rainstorm and he got caught in that large paper bag…"

Sheriff Barkin shouts, "Ok! Whatever! How long do you need to get this new fangled lawyer?"

Kim says, "I need to go to Go Town and get the lawyer from there."

Sheriff Barkin rubs his chin in thought before he says, "Ok… I'll give you five days."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Sheriff, I'll be back before you know it!"

Sheriff Barkin says, "Oh, and try not to be late! If your lawyer isn't in the courthouse at noon sharp, then your mother will have to go with the original lawyer."

Kim nods and shouts, "We'll be here at noon!" She quickly turns and says, "John, we need to get going immediately! Quick, let's go and get some supplies!"

John nods and together they run off with Sheriff Barkin shaking his head as he says, "I wish those two would get married already. I've got half a mind to just marry them on the spot the next time I see them!"

Sheriff Barkin pulls out a gavel from underneath his vest and walks into the building as he thinks, "Oh well, time to met out some justice as Judge Barkin while Judge Nathan Zachary recovers from his accident."

He continues to walk through the courthouse as he thinks, "I can't believe it sometimes where during the last hanging, his robes got caught on the horse and he ended up being dragged through 15 miles of desert before the horse finally stopped. He should have gotten off his horse more carefully before I set off a shot into the air to spook the other horse we were using for hanging the guy."

He stops to muse about it as he walks up to the judges' stand and thinks, "Well, I guess it was just fortunate that he'll be out during this trial because there is no way he would have let Possible have time to get that lawyer, much less a fair trial since he was so upset at her for losing all that land after taking it from the Indians."

_**(Later at the Possible Home)**_

Mr. Possible hugs Kim and then lets go of her as says, "You've got everything you need? Clean clothes? Plenty of food and water? The shotgun and guns?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes and don't worry! John is coming along with me. Together we can handle anything that we run into out there."

Mr. Possible looks at John and says, "You'll take good care of my little spitfire won't you?"

Kim groan/whines "Daddy! I hate when you call me by that nickname!" Even as her younger twin sisters aka 'the twisters' giggled and whispered "Spitfire" at each other.

John smiles big and puffs up his chest to look more impressive as he says, "Don't you worry! I'll protect her with my life!"

Kim quietly groans and grabs John by the elbow before she says, "Come on 'hero' we've got to get going if we're going to make it back in five days so we can help my mother on time."

John waves in the air and shouts, "Bye Mr. P! Bye Sim and Mim!" all the while being pulled backwards by Kim and somehow going down the steps and towards the wagon without once losing his step and falling down.

The twisters run to the porch and shout together, "Bye Kim! Bye John! Hurry back soon!"

Kim shouts, "We'll be back in plenty of time! Don't you worry!" She waves to her family just as her father shouts, "Take care of each other! We're all depending on you coming back safely and untouched!"

Kim blushes redly as she gets the subtle meaning even as the twisters take it to mean for her to come back unharmed. She looks at John who is blushing some as well and trying to look forward so as not to meet the eyes of anyone.

Mr. Possible chuckles and says, "They're good kids. They'll be all right." He watches as the wagon disappears down the road in its own dust before he looks down and says, "Come on in girls. We've got stuff to do." With one last glance in their direction he thinks, "Good luck you two… somehow I get the feeling you're both going to need it."

Kim leans towards John and says, "Thank you for what you said back there… I think it made him feel better."

John chuckles and wraps a arm around her shoulder as he looks into her eyes before he says, "I meant every word of it even though if we were to really get into a pinch, you'd be the one saving my butt."

Kim grins and kisses him on the cheek and says, "You better believe it. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

John kisses her back on the lips very softly and says, "I don't want anything to happen to you either Kim."

The two of them ride out of town for a solid day, stopping as the sun gets low so they can start up a fire and get dinner going.

John smiles at Kim and says, "Thanks for cooking supper tonight John, I really didn't feel like cooking tonight."

John thinks, "Only because you'd waste a lot of our supplies in your attempt…" He smiles at her and says, "No problem. We both know I'm a really good cook in thanks to my mother having me help her in the kitchen all the time."

Kim leans back onto her hands, which were behind her as she thinks, "I never learned how to cook all that much growing up and John knows it. The stuff my mother and I did always kept us so busy. If only he'd propose, I could marry him… I love him so much that it drives me crazy sometimes when he's not around and I'll always treasure my John days."

Kim smiles as she looks at him stroking the fire with a stick and admiring how the light from the flames dances over his features. She sighs happily as he looks so handsome in the light to her at that moment and she begins to shift her legs about.

John notices her legs beginning to move so he looks up and sees a happy little smile on her face and doesn't think she's noticed him. His eyes look at the way her legs move about while she watches him and just pokes with the stick on automatic. He realizes what he is doing and shakes it off as he quickly thinks, "Her father would kill me if she came back pregnant!"

Neither notice a dark figure observing them as it tries to hide behind a bush but it was so thin that if they'd looked they would have seen the person.

John clears his throat and after trusting his voice to not betray him, he says, "Well Kim… I don't know about you but we need to get to bed soon if we're going to get a early start for Go City and get that lawyer for Mrs. Possible."

At the mention of Possible's name the hidden figure's eyes quickly narrow as if angry.

Kim stands up and stretches with her arms over her head before she yawns and says, "Yeah, you're right John and the sooner we can help my Mother, the better."

The hidden figure widens their eyes in surprise before narrowing them again.

Kim and John climb on board the covered wagon that they were using for the trip to retrieve their nightclothes.

Kim says, "I'll change in here and you out there. Is that ok with you?"

John nods as he says, "That's what I was thinking and I'll sleep outside. I don't mind sleeping on the ground under the stars. After all, it is just like those times we've cuddled on the roof as we looked up at the stars." He quickly realizes what he said and blushes as he quickly leaves.

As Kim changes into her nightclothes, John looks at the wagon and his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he realizes that Kim had accidentally put the lantern in just the right spot to illuminate her shadowy form against the wagon top.

John quickly turns away, giving her the privacy she deserved but the parts he'd seen stayed fresh in his mind even as he changed. Once he changed he felt it was ok to look to see if she was done. He sighs in relief as he sees that the wagon was already dark.

He pulls out the blanket and pillow he'd taken from bag he'd taken from the wagon. After one last glance at the wagon he whispers, "Goodnight Kim… I love you." Before he closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. What do you supposed happened at Monique's house? Who do you think was there? Also, I wonder what you think about the part with Barkin playing multiple roles in the town just like the future Barkin has a tendency to play multiple teacher roles? The more things change, the more things stay the same, wouldn't you agree? What do you think about what happened with Judge Nathan Zachary? I got the name from the videogame "Crimson Skies" but that's where the similarity ends. What do you think about the part with Kim and John camping while being watched by an unknown person? Who do you think it is? Does this mean trouble for our couple in the past? Who do you think Kim and John are going to get from Go Town? Since I can't recall where they said Go City was in the show, I am putting it a good traveling distance from the tri-city area. Stay tuned for more adventure, suspense and of course some more surprises!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, impressions, suggestions, voice impersonations, storyline for the Ah! My Goddess #25 book, name meanings for anyone in this story and more are all welcome.


	16. Chapter 17: The Trouble with Time

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 17: The Trouble with Time…

_**(Middleton Present: Monique's Home)**_

Kim leaps through the doorway, thrusting out her leg to kick the guy, catching him off guard and he goes flying through the air to land hard into the far wall.

The guy somehow stays conscious and growls before he assumes a fighting stance and charges Kim. She recognizes the fighting style and instantly adapts to the right one to counter it.

While the fighting goes on, Ron slips into the room and checks over Monique. He says, "Hey KP! Monique's ok and she's coming to!" A soft moan and the words, "Did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?" make Kim relieved to see that her friend was indeed ok.

Ron says, "Hey Monique! We're here to rescue you!"

Monique says, "Rescue me? From what?"

Kim dodges a punch from the guy and says, "From this guy… Don't worry, I'll be done in a moment."

Monique looks at Kim and jumps to her feet as she shouts, "Kim! No! Don't hurt him!" She then turns to the guy and shouts, "Uncle Perry, stop fighting Kim Possible!"

At the same time Kim stops and says with confusion, "Uncle Perry?" even as Perry stops and says, "Kim Possible?"

Kim points at Perry and says, "You're her Uncle? Just who are you?"

Perry says, "I am Perry Andrew Dudge, are you really _**the**_ Kim Possible? The world saving cheerleader and the best friend of Lil' Mo?"

Kim and Ron say in stereo as they turn their heads to look at Monique, "Little Mo?"

Monique growls in frustration and shouts at her Uncle, "I hate when you call me that!"

Perry chuckles and says "Sorry, but I remember when you were just this little thing that climbed all over my lap and tried to imitate me whenever I went to the tournaments."

Kim gasps and says, "Now I know who you are! You're Perry the Griffin!"

Ron says with confusion, "Uh KP, I don't know if you've noticed or not but he's all human." He then turns to Perry and says, "You are… aren't you?"

Kim puts her hands on her hips and says, "Ron! Perry is one of the top three martial artists in the world! They call him Griffin because of how powerful and majestic he is in his style."

Perry says, "Actually, I was in third place until this year when Chuck Norris resigned from his number one spot so I am now in the second slot." He smiles at Kim and says, "However, after battling you I think you should be the one to take my third ranking slot, maybe even share second with me since you didn't even go down once." He grins at her and says, "You've got some good moves there girl."

Perry turns to Monique and says, "I always thought you were exaggerating about just how good your friend was and how many martial arts that she knew but I see now that every bit of it was true. She is a born fighter and strategist."

Kim blushes from the praise and says, "Oh, I don't know if I'd go all that far…"

Monique says, "You know it is true Kim! Anyone who says otherwise don't know what they're talking about."

Perry nods as he says, "I have to agree. You saw through several of my fakes and even countered ones that many older and more experienced fighters have walked right into. You've got the speed, agility, good reaction timing, clear mind and…" He rubs a part of himself with a hand before he says, "the above-average strength to pull off just about any move."

Kim blushes even further before she looks at Ron with a "Can you help me here?" that he nods to and walks up to her before he says, "KP's not the only one with the mad moves around here. I'm a master of the mystical monkey arts myself!"

Perry raises an eyebrow and looks at Monique as he says, "Who is this?"

Kim's low growl which most people didn't even hear normally causes Perry to whip his head back in her direction and step back, getting into a light guard automatically as he senses her fighting spirit.

Monique says, "That's Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend. I've told you about him. He's the guy who is always losing his pants. He is also the reason I've asked you to come down here and help out."

Perry looks Ron over and says, "You really know Tai Sheng Pek Kwar? Where did you learn it?"

Ron looks nervous as he says, "I can't tell you other than it is the coolest ninja school I've ever been to."

Perry hmms in thought and says, "Let me guess, Yamanouchi?"

Ron's face falls and he stutters, "Wha-a-a-a-t? How'd you…?"

Perry says, "Monique once told how you were exchanged to go to a sister school in Japan at a school called Yamanouchi and since they don't teach that particular style in America I can only assume that you went to the super secret ninja school in Japan."

Ron was utterly speechless with his jaw hanging until Perry says, "So, how is the sensei? Is he still talking in those weird rhymes or has Yori taken over yet?"

Ron says, "You… you know about Yori too?"

Perry grins as he says, "You don't get to be one of the top three martial artists in the world without trying to learn a lot of martial arts." He turns to Kim and says, "So, do you know Tai Sheng Pek Kwar as well?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, that's one that I haven't had a chance to learn yet."

Perry says, "Why not?" He looks at Ron and says, "Did they make you promise not to teach her or something?"

Ron scratches the back of his head as he says, "Ahh… not really. It is just that it kinda comes and goes for me just like my mystical monkey powers. So… it isn't so much as not teaching her… I just can't seem to kick it in when I want to in order to show her."

Perry nods and says, "Ah, I see. Focusing problems. Don't worry, you just need time to practice and then you'll learn in time how to call upon your skills. Now, what's this about your monkey powers?" He narrows his eyes and leans towards Ron with a small smile on his face.

Ron says, "Oh, man… I spilled the beans about that too? Oh… Sensei's not going to be happy with me." He sighs and says, "Well, on one the missions with Kim we ran into a 'Lord' Monty Fisk…" He puts air quotes around the lord part to emphasize his disbelief in that part before he continues to say, "Kim got a monkey idol which we later learned that it had the power to zap people with mystical monkey power. Since KP wasn't around I had to allow myself to be zapped by my greatest fear so I could fight Monkey Fist on equal terms."

Perry straightens up and says, "Greatest fear…? You fear monkeys, yet you have monkey powers and know monkey kung fu?" He stares at Ron for a few moments before he says with a smile, "Impressive! Now, I guess I can assume that Monty Fisk is this Monkey Fist?"

Kim smiles a little as she hears the praise from Perry directed at her Ron.

Ron nods and says, "Yeah and he is always obsessing about monkey this, monkey that… I wanna be a monkey, a monkey king, and how he's going to use mystical monkey power to take over the world along with his army of ninja monkeys."

Perry nods softly before he says, "I see… I've heard of Monkey Fist in my travels, I just didn't realize that he had another name before it. From I remember of Lil Mo's stories, this kind of thing is a common occurrence for you." He ignores the low grumble coming from Monique about the use of her nickname again.

Ron says, "Oh you have no idea!"

Kim smiles as she shrugs and says, "All part of saving the world."

Monique says, "Ahem! Can we get back to WHY you were fighting my Uncle in the first place?"

Kim smiles nervously as she says, "Oh, that… Wade tried to call you and when you didn't pick up he had us come over. We found you laying on the ground with a bloody lip and I thought he might be another one of those spirit zombies that was angry at you."

Perry turns slowly to Monique and says, "Spirit zombies? You've been listening to **her** again haven't you? You know what I think about her talks about spirits and our ancestors and that dumb curse she was always ranting about!"

Monique says, "What's why I told you that it was a supervillain that was targeting Ron and that I wanted to learn how to fight so I could help them better."

Perry shakes his head with his hand on his forehead as he softly says, "I can't believe this… I rush all the way from California only to find out that she lied to me."

Monique says, "The part about me wanting to learn how to fight really WAS true Uncle Perry! Plus, there really are spirits that are out for blood!" She points right at Ron's face right between his freckles on his face and almost shouts, "They are after his blood! He has the curse on him!"

Kim says, "I know that this might all be a bit hard to believe. Trust me, I didn't believe any of it either at first but I've fought one of those spirits after they possessed the doctors at the hospital where Monique's Grandmother is at and…"

Perry says, "Hold up! She's sick and in the hospital?" He turns to Monique, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Monique quietly says, "I… thought you knew already. It seemed like everyone else knew."

Perry sighs and says, "I've been traveling so I haven't been keeping in touch much as I should have. My fault I guess. We've never been on close terms and I guess everyone thought I wouldn't care about her but it is only because I care so much about her that I find it so hard to understand she won't listen to me when I suggest she gets help."

Monique says, "She is stubborn, you have to realize that but I know that she still cares about you because she'll ask me every once in a while if I've heard from you or if you're coming."

Ron leans over to Kim and whispers, "Kim… this sounds like a family thing. Maybe we should leave them alone while they sort this out." She whispers back at him, "Good idea, let's go."

As the two of them try to sneak out, Perry suddenly says to them, "Hey! Come back… don't worry about leaving we're done talking for now."

Kim says, "Ron and I wouldn't want to impose on what is clearly a family matter…"

Perry frowns and says, "If there really is a curse on your friend, then it is already a family matter. Get back over here you two."

Both of them turn and walk over to rejoin the two before Perry sighs and says, "I'll go visit her later. Now I want to hear all about what happened and what you're going to do about the curse because if even half the news reports about you are true Miss Possible, then this is one thing you're not going to let go."

Kim frowns and says as she says more sharply than she had intended, "When it comes to Ron and his life. You can bet this isn't something I'm going to let go! He is my best friend, my partner with whom I couldn't save the world with and my boyfriend!"

Perry blinks as he lowers his hands that had got up defensively and he thinks, "Woah! She's really passionate about Ron as I can tell from the really fierce fighting spirit she has about defending him. I sure am glad that I'm not the spirits because I think I'd be on the losing side. She seems more intense right now than even when we were fighting. I bet if I attacked him she would defend him and kick my butt for doing it even though we were on almost equal fighting terms earlier." He decides that an angry Kim would simply not be a good thing to on the receiving end of.

Perry says, "Don't you worry. Since this is a family issue, I am honor bound to help you… ah, both." He decides to group them together at the last second since he couldn't really see the two apart for even a minute while the curse was upon Ron.

Perry suddenly remembers something and says, "Wait, isn't it that one of the things about the curse supposed to have killed him before now?" He is surprised that instead of a growl like before he sees Kim wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly to her.

Monique says, "That's because for some reason Kim has been twice-blessed which is also acting like a shield to Ron's curse and because they've known each other since Pre-K, she has been unknowingly protecting him since then."

Perry says, "Since Pre-K? Wait… what about the curse? Shouldn't that have kept someone as blessed as her away?"

Monique shakes her head, "Apparently not. For some unknown reason, the two things… the blessing and the curse are happy being around each other."

Perry frowns and says in confusion, "What? That doesn't make any sense! There simply must be more to it than that!"

Kim says, "I don't understand it either but when Monique's Grandmother cast a spell to reveal the curse and blessings as auras we were able to discover that close contact calmed his curse down to just about a comatose state and just being near each other kept it calm so that the spirits that were hunting Ron couldn't even see him."

Perry scratches his head and says, "This is all very confusing but I think I understand. So what is being done about the curse? Did she tell you how to break it?"

Kim and Ron look at each other with a worried glance, which makes Perry say, "What? What did she say? It isn't like she's asked you to go to Camp Wannaweep and take on the spirits directly… right?" The silence that met him along with a glance at Monique makes him slouch his shoulders forward as he groans, "Oh man… I should have known it wouldn't be easy."

Suddenly Rufus crawls up out of the pocket to Ron's shoulder and squeaks something that only Ron seems to understand.

Ron says, "Oh hey! That's right! Thanks Rufus buddy!" He gives a thumbs up to Rufus who smiles and returns the gesture before going down to dive back into the pocket.

Ron says, "Hey Monique! We've finally made some headway! We've found the next newspaper at a museum. Maybe we'll find some clue now for that item Kim needs!" He smiles at the news that he tells to Monique.

Monique smiles and says, "That's great Ron!"

Perry says, "Wait a second. Hold on. What does a old newspaper at an museum have to do with Ron's curse?"

Kim says, "I am looking for an object from the original person who was blessed or the caster of the twice-blessed spell to enhance myself mystically before we go to take on Camp Wannaweep. The newspaper we're searching for will hopefully give us a clue as to when it happened and maybe we can find that object I need to use to help Ron."

Perry rubs his chin in thought and says, "Ok, well if you don't mind I'd like to help on this mission. I am still a bit skeptical but if its serious enough to make Lil Mo' want to learn martial arts to help, I want to come along and defend her."

Monique grumbles, "I wish you'd stop calling me that…" to her Uncle but he seems not to hear her.

Kim nods and says, "Fine by me. Let's go to my car."

They all leave Monique's house after she leaves a note for her parents and locks up the house. As soon as Perry sees Kim's car he says, "Maybe we should take mine? It doesn't look like it is very fast." He points to his car and it looked like a custom street racer car.

Kim grins as she says, "That does look like a fast car but let's take mine anyway ok?"

Perry shrugs and says, "Ok, I guess we don't have to worry about the spirits attacking us on the road."

Kim starts up the car and surprises Perry with the quick acceleration as she steps on the gas.

Perry says, "This wouldn't happen to be a _custom_ car would it?"

Kim smiles a little as she looks in the rear view mirror to see Perry in the back seat alongside Monique and says, "If you mean having my brothers take a Sloth car and turn it into the fastest car on the road? Then… yes."

Perry says, "What about the recall?"

Ron quickly says, "Oh yeah… we don't talk about that." As he knew Kim hated to be reminded about that little detail of imperfection about her car.

Suddenly Kim notices a semi truck was starting to come much too close for her liking. She tries changing lanes to let it pass but the truck simply changes with her, setting off her warning bells in her head.

The truck accelerates and bashes into the back of her car before she says, "Looks like you're wrong Mr. Perry, I guess we do have to worry about the spirits trying to get us on the road."

Kim looks over to Ron just as she spots two more cars from the sides barreling down on her and says, "Ron, hit the rockets!"

Ron scrambles and flips the switch that makes the trunk open to reveal three almost ridiculously large rocket engines stacked in a triangle formation. He flips another switch that lets Kim's gas petal take control of how fast she can go and she slams it downward to make the engines come to life with a fire so quick and intense that it melts the grill and coolant system for the truck within seconds before the car is rocketed away so quickly that the car actually starts to escape the pull of gravity with all the occupants of the car pressed tightly into their seats.

The semi truck crawls to a stop with its engines overheating and the two cars swerve, narrowing missing each other before coming to a stop as all three drivers realize that their target had escaped once again.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the introduction of Uncle Perry. What do you think of him so far? What do you think about him being really impressed by Kim's martial art skills? What do you think of the way she kept him on guard with her fighting spirit? What do you think about the "Lil Mo'" nickname? Don't you just LOVE when family members blurt out embarrassing things like that? You have just got to love Kim's car for getting them out of that jam.

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, wacky ideas, back-to-school ideas, super-powered dogs, and more are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 18: Trouble Changes

**The Curse of Camp WannaWeep**

The camp was always cursed, but why was it cursed in the first place? This is that story.

**AN:** This part of the story borrows somewhat from my Ron's Halloween story. If you're curious, you can go read it. I am also rewriting American history somewhat for this chapter. I ask forgiveness for any offense taken by the names used. Any weird inconsistencies are due to lack of history knowledge.

Chapter 18: Trouble Changes

_**(Middleton Past: Enroute to Go Town)**_

Kim's eyes flutter for a moment before she yawns and sits up. She stretches before she shouts, "John, I'm ready for breakfast!"

Kim hears silence and throws off her covers before she says, "John? Are you there?" She starts to get really nervous when there is more silence. She quickly gets dressed and then sticks her head out of the wagon as she cautiously says, "John? Where are you?"

Kim looks around and gasps as she spots a large knife in the blanket that he used for sleeping under the stars with. Her heart skips a beat as she bolts out of the wagon without falling, not that gravity would have stopped her from finding out about her boyfriend's status.

Stopping at the side of the blanket she is relieved to see that the large knife was just embedded into the ground and not John. There didn't seem to be any sign of any blood either so that left an important question… "Where was John?" followed by the thought, "Why did the knife look so odd and yet familiar?"

Kim pulls the blade from the ground and says with worry, "John…" She looks around for any sign of him before she notices bare feet near the blanket before she frowns and says, "Indians…"

Suddenly a voice says, "If you want to see your friend, you will come with me."

Kim spins with the knife in one hand and her other hand balling into a fist. Her eyes stop on the Indian in front of her and her angry look is met with one as well. She says, "Where is John?"

The Indian guy says, "Your friend is fine. I have taken him away while he slept."

Kim groans as she figures that he'd sleep through his own kidnapping by a hostile Indian. She says, "If you've hurt him…"

The Indian says, "I am quite aware of what a Possible is capable of…"

Kim frowns angrily and says, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Indian tilts his head forward as he darkly says, "I have heard about the trial of your mother."

Kim says, "So? What does all that have to do with my boyfriend?"

The Indian says, "It was my tribe that she attacked. It only seems fair to do the same in return."

Kim says, "Then why not take me? It was my mother that was accused! Why take John?"

The Indian frowns and says, "To be honest, I had planned on it but he woke up when I approached your wagon. He fought well but I proved to be the better warrior."

Kim growls at the thought of her John laying somewhere injured and unconscious and all because someone framed her mother! She shouts, "My mother is innocent of the charges. I was on my way to Go Town to get a lawyer that could help prove it too!"

The Indian narrows his eyes and says, "And why should I believe you? The very daughter of the woman?"

Kim says, "I stand by my reputation! I have never done anything bad to harm anyone and I know my mother! She would never purposely harm anyone for something as stupid as land!"

The Indian thinks, "She is right. I have heard nothing but praise about the both of them from everyone. Still, she is a white woman and many of the white people can not be trusted. Especially after what happened with the tribe at lake Wannaweep."

The Indian looks at Kim and despite her anger and the fact that she was holding his knife that he'd left as a message. She had yet to attack despite his obvious distraction, which was a perfect opportunity to attack. He wonders if she knew that there were other Indians around in hiding just waiting for her to reveal herself to be the kind of woman that he thought her mother was.

Kim waves the knife in the air and says, "What's the point of this? Was it some kind of message to scare me? Because it worked! Now will you please return him?"

The Indian says, "Are you threatening me with my own knife?" His eyes narrow in slits as he waits for the expected response.

Kim says, "No! I am only holding this stupid thing because it was in John's blanket!" She tosses the down to land in front of the Indian before she says, "You can have your stupid knife back! Just return my boyfriend!"

The Indian is surprised that she didn't try to harm him despite her obvious feelings about getting her boyfriend back. He stares down at the knife in the ground and picks it up, putting it away back in its sheath before he says, "My name as translated into white man tongue is Mighty Feathers."

Kim says, "Look Mighty Feathers, all I want to do is get my boyfriend back. Go to Go Town and get the lawyer who will help clear my mother's name. Surely you can understand if someone were to do the same to your tribe."

Mighty Feathers stares at Kim for the longest time before trusting his gut feelings and says, "You can have him back, but first you must come with me and tell me everything you know about your mother, why you think she's innocent and the attack."

Kim picks up the blanket and holds it close to her as she says, "Deal!"

Mighty Feathers turns his back to her and he raises his fist into the air as he shouts something before a couple of warriors spring out from their hiding places with weapons ready. He turns back to her and says, "Don't worry, they're our escort back to our tribe. I want you to see the consequences of what your mother did."

Kim growls softly and says, "I will prove my mother is innocent…" She then starts to follow Mighty Feathers with the other three taking place around her to prevent her escape. They didn't need to worry though because until she got John back, there was no way she was going to be going anywhere.

_**(Later)**_

Kim stands in an Indian tent, waiting for Mighty Feathers to return. She taps her foot impatiently and thinks, "He better be ok or tribe or no tribe, someone is going to pay for hurting him!" She couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her guy as much as she couldn't stand the very idea that her mother seen as guilty after all the good she'd done for the area to bring life and hope to Middleton.

Suddenly a rustling sound at the entrance catches her attention and she frowns as she sees Mighty Feathers step in. He is holding some papers in his hands, which he then hands to her as he says, "Here is the information we have that leads us to believe that she is guilty. She has also cursed us with a plague that even our best medicine cannot cure."

Kim grips the papers tightly and says, "Where is he? You said I could see him!"

Mighty Feathers says, "If nothing, you are persistent like your mother." He sighs and says loudly, "Bring him!"

Kim gasps softly as she sees a pair of strong Indians with weapons in their other hands step through the opening as they carry John with his arms bound behind him.

John had a black eye and a swelled cheek but otherwise he looked unharmed. As soon as he sees her he shouts, "You're ok! How did they capture you?"

Kim's eyes become watery as she says, "They didn't capture me… they brought me here willingly. It was the only way to find you silly."

John meets her eyes with his even though the one black eye was a pain to see through before he says, "I did it so you could help your mother. You didn't need to come."

Kim says, "Idiot! How could I do anything but come after you? You're my best friend!"

John says, "And your mother is in danger of being hanged, compared to being held by some Indians… you shouldn't have worried about me."

Kim rushes forward and stops when the two Indian guards block her path with their spears before she spins to Mighty Feathers and shouts, "You said I could see him!"

Mighty Feathers says, "And you have… I never said anything about getting him back. You can get him back when you…" He never gets to finish his sentence as Kim spins back and with a powerful punch she sends the first guard into unconsciousness which causes John who'd been held up by the two Indians to drop to his knees and then to land face first into the dirt which lets have the room for her to do a spinning kick she'd learned from a martial artist who'd moved into Middleton and sends the second one flying to the ground.

Kim kneels down to help John back up to his feet and she says, "John, are you ok?"

John coughs some dust and smiles at Kim as he says, "I should have known… no one could ever stop you from doing what you want."

Kim says, "You know me too well…" before she leans in for a passionate kiss on the lips. As soon as the kiss is over, Mighty Feathers slips a blade around to the front of her throat and pulls her back even as two more Indians slip into the tent and begins to pull John out.

Kim cries out, "John!" as she reaches out to him and John shouts back, "I'll be ok Kim! Go prove her innocence!" before he is pulled out and disappears from sight.

Mighty Feathers says, "You have much fire in you and I admire you for it. However if you want him to continue to remain unharmed then you will read the papers and provide us with the answers." He pulls the blade away and steps back, carefully watching her after having seen her knock out two Indians so quickly. He moves over to the exit and says, "We better like your answers…"

Kim growls and picks up the papers that'd fallen when she attacked the guards and thinks, "John doesn't deserve to be held captive and I know my mother is innocent! I just have to somehow prove it to them."

Just as Kim settles down to reading, she hears someone coughing outside her tent quickly followed by a thud and scattering of whatever they'd been carrying. She quickly moves to the exit and pokes her head out to see an Indian woman struggling to get up and coughing again even as she gets help from another Indian who didn't look like he was in much better shape than her from the look on his face.

Kim frowns and whispers to herself, "What's going on here?" She then hears a throat clearing and sees the stern face of an Indian guard. She puts on a smile that any 7 year old who'd had his hand caught in the cookie jar would be proud of and says, "I'll just get right back in here…" before she zips back into the tent.

Kim frowns in heavy thought as she settles back on the floor with the papers and thinks, "That was strange…" Suddenly, she remembers Mighty Feathers saying something about a disease that even their medicine man couldn't cure!

She bites her lower lip as she wants to rush right out and get a doctor to help cure the Indians. Despite the fact that they'd kidnapped her guy, no one deserved to suffer from a disease needlessly. She knew John would agree after the two of them had seen her twisters get very sick.

Flashback Starts 

Kim looks down at the twin beds with both of her sisters coughing and groaning in misery. She looks over to her mother and says, "What's wrong with them?"

After a soft sigh, Mrs. Possible says to her, "They're sick honey." She then puts her hand on Kim's shoulder and says, "They might not make it if we can't get the medicine to them on time…"

Kim turns to look at her mother's face and says, "There MUST be something you can do! You're the one who taught us that anything is possible for a Possible right?"

Kim sees the sadness etched on the face of her mother and says, "Where is it?" with firmness.

Her mother says, "Honey, it isn't that simple. It is on the way to Middleton. We just have to wait…"

Just the John knocks quietly on the open door and softly says, "Um… can I come in?"

Kim runs over to John and clutches at his shirt as she says, "John! They're very sick!"

John looks past Kim to see where her younger sisters as they laid in the bed with the sheets up to their chins before looking down at Kim, thinking about how she never looked more vulnerable and even scared than he'd ever seen her. He says, "Will they be ok?"

Mrs. Possible simply looks down while her husband looks over to John and says, "We don't know. It depends on if they can get the medicine on time but it is coming by wagon because the train isn't finished yet."

John looks at Kim as she buries her face into his shoulder and though she was quiet, he could feel her tears soaking the fabric through his shirt. He says, "I… I'll take Kim into the other room so they can get their rest."

Mr. Possible says, "Thank you John, you're a good man."

John takes Kim out of the room and leads her into her room where he sits with her on the bed, letting her cry herself to sleep.

When Kim wakes up, she finds herself all alone and then thinks, "I've got to check on them!" She runs quickly out of her bedroom and discovers that her sister are sitting up, sipping some water. She is relieved to find them still alive.

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "They're going to be ok… their fever's broken. They got the medicine while you were asleep honey."

Kim is shocked and says, "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Mr. Possible says, "You were asleep and besides, John asked us to let you sleep. He could tell you needed the rest and after he went ahead and got the medi-…" He quickly shuts up after that.

Kim says, "What? What did he do?"

Mrs. Possible says to her husband, "You weren't supposed to say anything! You promised!"

Mr. Possible says, "Sorry, it just slipped out! I was so proud of him."

Kim raises her voice to near shouting levels as she says, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Mrs. Possible does a deep sigh before she says, "Since it is out, I suppose there is no harm in telling you. After you fell asleep, John got on his fastest horse and rode it hard to meet the delivery wagon where he managed to obtain enough of the medicine for the both of them."

Kim's eyes grow wide as she comprehends what is being said and then when one of her sisters say, "It was neat! He just came in here…" with the other finishing the sentence, "like a tornado with the medicine and the doctor in tow." They both smile and say together, "He did it for all of us!"

Kim quickly says, "Where is he?"

Mr. Possible says, "He was just leaving for the barn to check on his horse before going home."

Kim rushes out of the house quickly, leaving everyone but her mother wondering if John was in trouble.

She all but crashes through the door into the barn where John usually kept his horses when visiting and spots him softly running his hand over the nose of the horse at the far end. She shouts, "John!"

John looks at her and says, "Oh, Hi Kim! Did you enjoy your rest?"

Kim frowns and says, "You weren't there when I woke up!" She starts to run towards him.

John, thinking he is in big trouble backs up and says, "Hey… I can explain that KP. I…" He doesn't get to finish as he is tackled and together they fall onto a pile of hay with her on top.

Kim has her arms around John's neck and is kissing him with more passion than she'd ever kissed anyone in her life! She can tell John is stunned as he doesn't respond immediately to the kiss but once he does, the kiss doesn't stop until their lungs are burning for air.

John smiles up at her and says, "Wow, maybe I should leave you alone more often…" He reaches up to brush aside her hair so he can see her face and those beautiful eyes of hers.

Kim smiles even more at him as she says, "That's not the reason silly… I know what you did."

John's smile disappears and he says, "Uh… you're not mad are you?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Mad? You probably saved my sisters! Thank you John!" She leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before she lays down on him, nuzzling into his neck and says, "John… I've been thinking for some time about something."

John runs his hand over the back of her head slowly with his fingers caressing her hair as he says, "Oh? About what?"

Kim pulls her head up and looks into John's eyes before she says, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

End of Flashback 

Kim smiles for a moment as she thinks, "That one thing he did proved to me that he was the one… the one who I knew I could depend on for anything and made me realize something. Actually two things… First is that John will always be there for me and my family no matter what may come up. The second thing was that I loved him very much and we've been a perfect couple ever since then."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! What did you think about Mighty Feathers? (MF… like Monkey Fist, lol!) Did you like the scene where past Kim kicked butt to reach John? Would you say that Kim, either past or present is a force to reckoned with? What did you think of the flashback scene? Is it a good reason for her to ask him to be her bf?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, corrections of a sleepy mind, suggestions, story you'd like to see next, thoughts about which OS is better for gaming XP or Vista and more are always welcome.


End file.
